PS, I LOVE YOU
by JokerNeko-LAUGH
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGED D:     Amu, and Ikuto both knew each other, right before highschool.. BUT what happens when Amu had amnesia and forgot them ALL! They promised each other? HOW SWEET! Both, populars, awesome, matching couples. R&R TO LEARN MORE!
1. Memories

_**Joker : **__What happened when you are a new student , in High school _

_**Amu : **__-__sniff - I hate being called cool and spicy !_

_**Joker :**__ Chill , Amu , chill , at least , there's some hottie out there ..._

* * *

_**PS, I LOVE YOU...**_

_**Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the school favourite playboy.**_

_**Hinamori Amu, the school's Cool & Spicy.**_

_**Yaya, the school favourite designer.**_

_**Rima, the school favourite comedian.**_

_**Souma Kukai, the school's athletic.**_

_**Hoshina Utau, the school's singer.**_

_**Nagihiko Fujisaki, the school's crossclothing, and dancer.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 1 ; enter the Guardian world, hit on the school's **

† _**normal POV **_†

''Drrrinnggggg...'' Amu, smashed the clock, and stood up. She registered everything that is currently happening...

"HIGHSCHOOL!" Amu immediately stood up, and rushed to the bathroom, and get ready.

"IM LATE, IM LATE, IM LATE!" panic Amu.. Soon, she was done..

"MUM! I'm late! I'm LEAVING!"

"You're not having breakf-"her mother was cut off by the door, she sighed...

† _**Amu POV **_†

'I so can't make it!' I rushed down the road. ''OHMYGOD, how dumb am I? I could have use the car!'' I feel pretty much like a retard...

In school

"I made... it..'' I caught my breath, and walk to the office to get my timetable.

"AH,HINAMORI-SAN!" Tsukasa, the founder king, said. "Come in, come in! I'll give you your schedule. Hmmmm... Your homeroom teacher is... Nikaidou... Okay! you may leave now," 'Ahh... he's not allowing me to say anything... right...' I left, to my homeroom..

"OKAY, MINNA-SAN! We have a new student today!" Nikaidou said.

"Boy, girl ?'' a guy with long blue hair, or is it a girl asked

"Nagihiko, it's a girl" Nikaidou smiles.

"Hmmpf, just like all the other girls..." A guy, with midnight blue hair, said.. "That guy.. he looks so... Familiar"

"Ikuto-kunnnnnn~~" the girls whined. 'He's A PLAYBOY, FOR SURE.'

"Please come in, _Himamori-san._"

"Gosh, it's HINAMORI." I said, in my _cool and spicy_ attitude.

"OHHH, COOL AND SPICY! HINAMORI-SAN!" all the students said.

"Introduce yourself."

"Hinamori Amu,"

"That's it ?"

"Yeah."

"Okay.. Please sit, beside, Ikuto Tsukiyomi, Ikuto, hands up plea-"

"Tch, I know where is he." I went to his place, some jealous-ed fangirl tried to make me fall, BAH, I notice it, and didn't fall, - smirks -

"Amu..." Ikuto said.

"What?" I said, glaring.

"You didn't... remember... Do you..." he said, he sounds so... sad...

"Remember what?" I asked, voice rising.

"Tch, never mind." he looked away..

\\\ TIME SKIP \\\

after school,

† _**Ikuto POV **_†

"Yo, Ikuto-BUDDY" Kukai said, one of my bestfriends.

"Don't forget you have a date now, buddy." Nagihiko said.

"Psh, I won't go, I'm not a playboy for the day, today.. I'm going home.." Ikuto said,

"What's up with him...?" both my buddy ask each other..

Once Im home, I went to take out my diary... and began writing.

_Yo..._

_Amu's in my school, my class, sitting next to me, and she didn't remember anything ? She was, always with me, but.. I have to leave ... _

_~~ Flashback,/writing down ~~_

"_Ikuto-kun, come here," said Amu.._

"_What's wrong, Amu-koi" I know it's my last day meeting her, I feel like, telling her but I don't dare..._

"_Ikuto!" I guessed she saw my face... "What's wrong Ikuto.. ?" She asked, worried._

"_Amu.. I.. I.. I have to leave..." She made an ' O ' shape place on her mouth._

"_Okay, hurry, your mum would be mad."_

"_No.. It's not that... It's... I'm leaving.. Leaving this town... I have to go with my Father, they divorced. My mum is marrying a new one, so I have to follow my Father..."_

"_Iku-ikuto...-kun..." She cried... I made her cry... I hugged her tightly. "I'll never forget you my strawberry.."_

"_Ikuto..." We had so much time together, before I leave.. She never see me again,_

_~~ end of flashback ~~_

_But, today, we both did.. But she have no idea... What happened to her when I'm gone, I guess, nothing... I guess she just, forgot about me, Come on, who would remember ?_

_- Sigh - _

_PS, I_

_Love you ,_

I closed my diary and kept it safe, I'm back here, was because.. my father suddenly disappeared, and asked me to look for the one I loved... After so long, I still couldn't find her, so i eventually became a playboy... I'm someone who isn't like that.. I'm a stray cat... 'Yoru...' I think of him, always.

† _**Amu POV **_†

In Amu's house,

"What's up with that Ikuto guy," he is like someone I know, for a long time... I went to bed, and drifted off to sleep...

In Amu's dream,

"_Ikuto-kun, come here," I said .._

"_What's wrong, Amu-koi" Ikuto had a worried face._

"_Ikuto!" I saw it and placed a worried face "What's wrong Ikuto.. ?" I asked, worried._

"_Amu.. I.. I.. I have to leave..." I made an ' O ' shape place on her mouth._

"_Okay, hurry, your mum would be mad."_

"_No.. It's not that... It's... I'm leaving.. Leaving this town... I have to go with my Father, they divorced. My mum is marrying a new one, so I have to follow my Father..."_

"_Iku-ikuto...-kun..." I cried... I couldn't bear losing him ... he hugged me tightly. "I'll never forget you my strawberry.."_

"_Ikuto..." We had so much time together, before he leaves .. I'll never see him again,_

_The next day, I was walking, thinking about everything, when a car knocked me down. My bones were all cracked, my face, full of blood, I could hardly breathe, and I know, my skull has a crack... I hit down hard... I went to the hospital, quickly... later I was awake, I saw only whiteness... "What happened?" and everything zoomed quickly, images of Ikuto hurt, being a playboy, all sorts of things.._

"AHHHHHHH!" I woke up, panting.. "Is that what he tried to ask me..." I hold my head tight, "I WANT MY MEMORY BA-" It hits the trigger, I fell down from my bed, when I tried getting up. "BANG" no one seem to noticed it. My whole mind went black...

"Amu-chan, Amu-desu," my charas tried calling out, but i can't hear them , clearly... What's happening.

† _**Amu's mum POV **_†

I went upstairs cause she'll be late.. I opened the door.

"-CHAN! PA! PA!" I cried, my husband then got upstairs, and called the ambulance...

* * *

How is it ? I can't say anything much now, I need to rush, CIIAOO,

I do not own Shugo Chara! - smirks -


	2. I remember you guys, but not you?

_**Joker :**__ Oh noooo, AMU-CHANNN~ BAKABAKABAKA! _

_**Amu :**__ -sniff - I want my memory back, ! - sniff -_

_**Joker :**__ Chill , Amu , you will get them back, soon, - evil smile -_

_**Amu :**__ -sniff - Cut that smile off your face! - sniff - Anyway -_

_**Ran&Miki&Suu&Dia :**__ JOKERNEKO-LAUGH(Desu) do not own Shugo Chara! ~ DESUU ! _

_**Amu : **__-sniff - You cut my words off! You‚ are gonna get it, - runs around -_

* * *

**PS, I LOVE YOU...**

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi, the school favourite playboy.**

**Hinamori Amu, the school's Cool & Spicy.**

**Yaya, the school favourite designer.**

**Rima, the school favourite comedian.**

**Souma Kukai, the school's athletic.**

**Hoshina Utau, the school's singer.**

**Nagihiko Fujisaki, the school's crossclothing, and dancer.**

* * *

Previously...

† _**Amu's mum POV **__†_

_I went upstairs cause she'll be late.. I opened the door._

_"AMU-CHAN! PA! PA!" I cried for my husband. He then got upstairs, and called the ambulance_

* * *

**Chapter 2 ; I remember you guys, but not you?**

† **Amu's POV** †

"Uhh..." I stretched myself. 'Where in the world am I?' I wondered, rubbing my head.

"But doctor, I thought she was fine, I thought, the doctors in Osaka said she was fine, no minor injuries!" My mum said, worried, plus, sad.

'What minor injuries, what Osaka, what, what, WHAT?' I screamed at myself.

"It seems like they were wrong, I'm sorry ." I heard a voice.

I went out from bed. I went to the bathroom and look at myself at the mirror, "I look awful..."

I was wearing the usual hospital outfit with bandage on my head.

"I wanna go home, now..."

Meanwhile... † **Ikuto's POV** †

In school...

"Is Hinamori-san here?" Nikaidou asked..

'Amu...Where are you?' I wondered...

"Sensei, Amu is in the hospital..." Utau, my sister said..

'What? How does she know? More importantly, Amu is in the hospital!' I mentally screamed at myself. I wrote a note and gave to Utau.

Utau took it and read it...

_Ne, Utau, how you know she's in the hospital?_

Utau smirked..

_Ohh, you know, she has been my friend, well no... She haven't, due to some reasons that I can't tell you.. All I know is that I got this information from her mother..._

Utau put a sad smile, and foiled it back and passed back to me.

I wonder what she is it, "_due to some reasons that I can't tell you.."_

Sighh...

_Why, not? I'm your brother after all?_

Utau shot a glare at me, with a look "I SAID, I CAN'T TELL YOU, SO SHUT UP."

I quickly looked away, I have to find out,

After school.

"Ikuto-kunn! Why did you call of the date, yesterday?" one of played girlfriends asked. She's so annoying, she have brown with red strikes hair. Named ? Oh, it's Slutty Blutty._[1] _How I wish that's her real name. Anyway, her real name is I totally forgot... Too many names, I give an 'oh,fuck,I'm,too,much,of,a,guy' look.

"Shut Up will ya, you're irritating, I'm breaking up with you now, so bye," I left, leaving that Slutty Blutty girl behind.. I remembered about that hospital thing and rushed to the hospital,

"Is there any patient by the name Hinamori Amu?" I asked the girl at the counter.

"Yeah, there is, she in ward 06." She replied.

"Thanks" With that I left to the ward...

"- but doctor, what do you mean?" I heard Amu's mother's voice, and stopped to listen.

"Well, you see, I really need to see this Ikuto guy whom she have been calling out for days, maybe he could help her triggers some part of her memories..." the doctor said.

'Ikuto guy whom she have been calling out ? He could help her triggers some part of her memories. ? What's happening...?' I got so frustrated that I went in the room, pretending not to realise they were having a talk. Once I entered, the doctor guessed I'm Ikuto, I just nodded. told me the full story about her, when I left.

_The day after I left, she was walking, thinking about everything until a car knocked her down. The doctors said her bones were all cracked, her face was full of blood at the place of accident, and she could hardly breathe and a scratch on her skull that caused her to forget about everything.._

I went home shortly after, and began to write my new entry,

_Yoo..._

_I just realized that Amu's having memory loss, no wonder she forgot about me.. But, I was the one who caused her it..._

_I heard and the doctor conversation and I was like , 'Ikuto guy whom she have been calling out ? He could help her triggers some part of her memories. ? What's happening...?' Its helps me to get to know, pretty much what happen, - smirks -_

_SO this is what happened..._

_The day after I left, she was walking, thinking about everything until a car knocked her down. The doctors said her bones were all cracked, her face was full of blood at the place of accident, and she could hardly breathe and a scratch on her skull that caused her to forget about everything.._

_It was even up on News, and I didn't watch it... I feel bad, I knew something happened the day after I left. People say that, if something dropped, glass cracked, or something like that, it's a signal saying that something was in danger, pretty much, yeah... But I don't believe in that stuff so I pushed it away.. I regret, Amu, I regret pushing it away, leaving you ... and Everything I've done wrong to you, even me being a playboy..._

_Gomen, Amu-koi, my everlasting Koneko..._

_NekooLOVEKoneko~_

_

* * *

_

† **Amu's POV** †

I stretched myself, I just woke up from my nap.. I swear, I have a feeling that there is someone watching me, someone I know, but didn't remember...

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia, where is Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Kukai, Utau, and Nagihiko ..?"

My mother stood on the door, shocked...

"DARLING, YOU GOT YOUR MEMORIES BACK!" my mother hugged me tightly... She told the doctor about my condition and said I could go back tomorrow. I'm so happy, I went back to bed, happily...

"_Ikuto-kun! Promise me, promise you'll marry me when we got old?" said a small Amu, who was swinging in the swing._

"_Sure," Ikuto said, smiling, and blushing..._

_Suddenly, both of them became old..._

"_Ikuto-kun! YOU PROMISED ME! I HATE YOU! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING PROMISE!" I said shouting._

"_Bwah, who cares about you, old lady, ptch," _

_BANG..._

_

* * *

_

HOW WAS IT ? Omgosh, it's late at night , goodnight! I know it, kinda... uhh, cracked up ?

_[1] __**Joker**__ : I need a real name for Slutty Blutty. - smiles -_

_**Amu**__ : You gundu, why make her name like that !_

_**Joker**__ : I don't know, I'm pretty much, out of ideas for names you know ?_

_**Ikuto**__ : Ne, Amu... Why did I broke my promise... - cries -_

_**Amu**__ : Neko-chan, don't be sad , - smiles -_

_**Joker**__ : Anyway, WithMrDeathDie, ahahha, I'm not cruel, and wow, thanks, I wouldn't know that someone would like my " cliffy " it's kinda, crap you know.. ^^ Thanks anyway, I appreciate it.. - smiles -_

_**Amu**__ : alchemistlover14, Thankyou! I'll update soon ! - smiles -_

_**Ikuto **__: Then, who am I going to say to ?_

_**Amu & Joker**__ : NO ONE !_

_**Ikuto**__ : Awww..._


	3. AN, I needed help

_**Joker :**__ Oh my, Amu-chan, what kind happened in the end ?_

_**Amu :**__ -sniff - _alchemistlover14_, yes, I agree, I, myself, really had to laugh at that - smiles -_

_**Joker :**__ Gomennn, _addimison2_, I'm sorry its confusing, - sniff - I'll try my best to the next chapter to make it, not confusing.. - smiles -_

_**Amu :**__ -sniff - Thanks _tessa m_, yeah, poor Amu, - sniff - Thank you, - smiles -_

_**Joker : **__-sniff - This is an authors note, I won't make another chapter, until I found a PREFECT name for ... **SLUTTY BLUTTY**. - smirks -_

_**Amu :**__ Suggestion, anyone ? If yes.. Please tell me - smiles -_

_**Ran&Miki&Suu&Dia :**__ JOKERNEKO-LAUGH(Desu) do not own Shugo Chara! ~ DESUU !_

_

* * *

_

_Please, review the names, ^^ Arigato, **Ciiiaaoo..**_


	4. I lost, my shine

**Joker** : Arigato tessa m, - smiles -

**Amu** : Okaay, so now, that Slutty Blutty, real name is... Gabbi Anna, !

**Ikuto** : Suggestion came only from** tessa m**, and Joker feel really... Lonely not typing, so Joker tried making out a name using Sam, Gabbi, and Anna.

**Amu** : Joker-chan didn't want to put Sayaa as S.B. because she got other plans for her ^^

**WithMrDeathDie**

**Joker** : Uh-huh, okay so here it is, ! I hope it'll explain a bit of what happen to the Amu POV(LAST pov, on chapter 2)

**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU.

* * *

Previously...

"_Ikuto-kun! Promise me, promise you'll marry me when we got old?" said a small Amu, who was swinging in the swing._

"_Sure," Ikuto said, smiling, and blushing..._

_Suddenly, both of them became old..._

"_Ikuto-kun! YOU PROMISED ME! I HATE YOU! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING PROMISE!" I said shouting._

"_Bwah, who cares about you, old lady, ptch,"_

_BANG..._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 3 ; I lost, my shine...**

† **Amu's POV** †

I woke up on the hospital bed, sweating, panting. Perspiration all over. That was one hell of a dream... One thing she didn't get was.. Ikuto ? Promise ? What happened in the past ? Why can she only remember Rima, Tadase, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau... everyone else, but not this, Ikuto guy... "I guess I'll have to ask him, first thing tomorrow, in school..." I said to myself. I got off from my bed and went to the washroom to clean myself up. It's 5:30AM. I have to get ready to move back to my house. I packed everything and went home. By the time I finished packing and all, its already 6:30AM. I went to get myself ready for school. I'm wearing my usual uniform with tucks out, belt, and everything. I clipped my front hair up, and leave the rest down.

I went down the stairs and grabbed a toast.

"Mom, I'm leaving now, ja ne!" I left eating the toast while walking.

I was too concentrated on that Ikuto guy that I didn't realize there is someone infront of me.

**BUMP.**

† **Ikuto's POV** †

**BUMP.**

Ouch... Who the hell just bumped into me? I turned around and saw Amu,

"Oh...No... Sorry!" she said, quickly. She got up and left quickly.

'What's wrong with her?'

* * *

**TIME SKIP/ In school, during lunch.**

† **Utau's POV** †

"UTAU-CHAN! RIMA-CHAN, YAYA, TADASE, KUKAI,!" I heard Amu called out for us.

"Amu-chan?" I asked, in disbelief. I thought, she totally forgot?

"AMU-CHI,! I'm happy you remembered us AMU-chi!" Yaya said, with tears on her eyes. Duh, we missed her.

"ahah, Yaya.. I need your help, guys... It's something about my past..." BAM, that, took, me, seriously, surprised, same goes with the others.

"Hinamori-san... Which?" Tadase asked, concerned. We all know that Tadase is happy that Amu didn't remember Ikuto, one bit. Tadase is jealous that Amu love Ikuto more than him. Finally, the chance for him came. But, we hated it. He wouldn't take advantage of her! I wouldn't allow that! I'm sure Ikuto won't allow it! 'Amu, remember quick!' I said, in mind.

† **Amu's POV** †

Tadase, he look so.. concern, does he love me? Oh no, no, no! I won't allow TadaGAY to get me. I belong only to Ikuto! Wait, what... I just said that ... ? OHno...

"Anyway, Utau.. I need your help... I really wanna know about Ikuto..." I said, sadly...

"HINAMORI-SAN, you should forget about THAT THIEVING CAT, HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! I DESERVE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU BE MY QUEEN!" TadaGAY spat out.

"Fuck you TadaGAY, as if! Who would like to be a queen to your stupid kingdom?" I said, with disgust. I didn't know Ikuto was there...

"Yeah, Amu's right. You shouldn't, anyway, if she wanna know more about her childhood, you can't allow her not to know you know!" Ikuto said, anger in his eyes...

† **Ikuto's POV** †

"Anyway, Utau.. I need your help... I really wanna know about Ikuto..." I heard Amu said, sadly... 'Aww, my strawberry wants to know about me.' I smirked.

"HINAMORI-SAN, you should forget about THAT THIEVING CAT, HE DOESN'T DESERVE YOU! I DESERVE YOU! I'LL HAVE YOU BE MY QUEEN!" TadaGAY spat out. 'Fuckyou...' I cursed under my breath..

"Yeah, Amu's right. You shouldn't, anyway, if she wanna know more about her childhood, you can't allow her not to know you know!" I said, in anger. How dare he!

† **Utau's POV** †

"Yes! IKUTO! GO, FIGHT, GET AMU!" I cheered. Ohmy. I look like a retard... I stopped dancing..

Gosh, she have to ruin the mood...

"Fuck off Utau, Ikuto has got me, why would he want to get Amu? And Amu, I guess you shouldn't be asking someone for MY boyfriend's information!" Slutty Blutty, oh, I mean Anna, Gabbi Anna, said. CRUSH HER! THAT's our new MISSION!

† **Amu's POV** †

Oh.. He's taken.. wow... Suddenly it happened again... I clutched my head..

"_Ikuto-kun! Promise me, promise you'll marry me when we got old?" said a small Amu, who was swinging in the swing._

"_Sure," Ikuto said, smiling, and blushing..._

_Suddenly, both of them became old..._

"_Ikuto-kun! YOU PROMISED ME! I HATE YOU! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE IT! YOU BROKE YOUR FUCKING PROMISE!" I said shouting._

"_Bwah, who cares about you, old lady, ptch,"_

_BANG..._

It's playing... over and over again...

"_Ha, how could you be a fool, Amu? I'll never love you."_

"_Fuck you! I hate YOU! I HATE YOU!" _

_SLAP._

_I slapped Ikuto, and ran off..._

_BANG..._

_There it is again..._

"_What, who,? Who's there..." my mind blacked out..._

_Before I did... there's this.. Gun.. Who.. What.. I was.. shot... ?_

"UGHHH!" I fell down on my knees... I blacked out immediately...

† **Ikuto's POV** †

"Fuck off Utau, Ikuto has got me, why would he want to get Amu? And Amu, I guess you shouldn't be asking someone for MY boyfriend's information!" WHAT THE HELL. ANNA ! FUCK YOU!

Just then, I saw Amu clutching her head. What's happening? "AMU, AMU!"

Amu didn't reply... Suddenly...

"UGHHH!" Amu fell down on her knees... She blacked out immediately...

"AMU!" I ran over to her, hugging her. "Amu, please.. Wake up.. WHAT ARE YOU GUYS WAITING FOR? CALL FOR HELP!" I shouted. I'm so angry that Amu have to go through all those suffering...

"AND YOU, ANNA. I TOLD YOU, WE'RE DONE. AND NOW, WE'RE FAR MORE THAN DONE, WE'RE NO LONGER FRIENDS. BITCH!" I scolded her. She deserved it!

.IN HER "DREAM".

† **Normal POV** †

"_Amu, who would like you? No one ! Get it, no one!" a voice said at the back of Amu's head.._

"_Yes..No one.. No one likes me.."_

"Amu-chan..."

"OH NO, DIA!" Amu's three other chara yelled. There's a X on dia's egg! Something must have happened!

"Ikuto-nya... Dia.. Dia-nyaa.. Has an X on her nyaa..." Yoru said.. Ikuto was shocked. What happened? What happened to Amu!

Suddenly.. Honey-eyes opened. Amu looked around the room, and suddenly she said ...

"MY OWN HEART- UNLOCK!" Amu did her transformation with Dia...

"**AMULET-Black DIAMOND.**" Amu transformed into x-chara, Dia. Her outfit is like Utau in Dia, just different patterns here and there.

"Amu..."

"Useless... Useless..." Amu said, slowly.

† **Amu's POV** †

"Useless... Useless..." I said, slowly...

_"Ohh, good thing that you gave in, Amu.. You know if you didn't, you'll only see more of it..." No.. The evil side of my head said.._

_"Amu-chan... You shouldn't lose your shine, Amu-chan... You'll end up destroying everything.." Dia..._

I clutch my head. 'I can't.. I don't wanna end up destroying everything.. Dia.. How.. ?'

"You shouldn't Amu-chan, she's putting bad things in your mind.. !" the evil said.

I ignored both of them, and just flew away...

"AMU!" I heard Ikuto scream. "You should know Amu! I only love you, truly!" I stopped... Is it the truth I heard ? I turned back to Ikuto.

"Is it truth that I heard...? I doubt so..." I flew away.

"AMU!"

I ran away crying, with Dia back to normal, but in her egg.

Tears blurred my vision... I didn't realize, I didn't see, any car coming...

_**CRASH.**_

* * *

**Joker** : I got things out of hand.. It became worst... - sniff -


	5. Try to believe

_**Joker**__ : Minna-sann. Thank you for the reviews!_

_**Amu**__ : HAAHA, tessa m, Ohh, you are! Thanks again for the name ^^_

_**Ikuto**__ : I hate SluttyBlutty.. - shows angry face -_

_**Amu**__ : Ikuto-kunnnn.. ^^_

_**Joker **__: Okkaaay, Lovey-dovey, SHOO, go somewhere else! - whispers - 'Bitch is coming out..'_

_**Lisa**__ : There's 5[maybe] new, characters! I'm one of them, Hahahahha. ^^_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

_Previously..._

_"Is it truth that I heard...? I doubt so..." I flew away._

_"AMU!"_

_I ran away crying, with Dia back to normal, but in her egg._

_Tears blurred my vision... I didn't realize, I didn't see, any car coming..._

_**CRASH.**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 4, Try to believe..**

† **Ikuto's POV** †

'.FUCK YOU LIFE! Must you always make Amu hurt! Why not me!' I'm so angry now, after what happened to Amu. She's in coma right now. I wonder why... But.. The girl whom seem to have knocked Amu, seems so familiar... She's one of my fangirl...

'Anna? Nono, cannot be.. She has no red hair... OHMYGOSH! Sayaa!' I stood up from the 'waiting area' outside Amu's ward. I ran out of the hospital and quickly searched for Sayaa. "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU BITCH!" I screamed once I arrived at Sayaa's house.

Sayaa came out from her house. "OOHOHOHOHOHOH, come on darling, let's go on a date. You know-" she was cut off, she ran to me and clinged onto me.

"Fuck...off..." I said, sternly.

"Oh, why. Oh, you know, on the news-"

"I said.. GET. Off. me.. NOW."

"But..I have NEWS!"

"YEAH, ? WHAT KIND? NEWS, ADMITING YOU KNOCKED AMU DOWN, PURPOSELY!" I shouted, the passerbys stopped and stared.

"HOW THE HELL DO YOU-"

"Shut up.. I WANT YOU TO FUCKING ADMIT IT!"

"FINEFINE, I DID! I DID KNOCKED AMU DOWN BY PURPOSE!"

"Thank you, I'll be giving the police now.." i walked off.

"DONT YOU DARE... I'm the richest girl in the world, I'll get everything, including humans... I ALWAYS, get what I want. IF I dont... Weakness, for, them... D.I.E.S..." Sayaa replied,

"What could you do? I will, no I WOULD, ALWAYS, FOREVER, protect Amu from a bitch like you,!"

"Just you wait, then."Sayaa went back in.

"FUCK YOURSELF, SAYAA!" I shouted, pure anger.

* * *

† **Amu's POV** †

I woke up and rubbed my eyes. "Where am I?"

"AMU-CHI!"

"AMU."

"AMU-CHAN"

"Eh?"

"Are you alright Amu-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Uh.. Y-yeah.. Where am I? What happened?" I asked.

"Amu, you turned into Black Dia, and then, you ran away after Ikuto said..." I didn't listen to Utau,

_**flashback..**_

_"AMU!" I heard Ikuto scream. "You should know Amu! I only love you, truly!" I stopped... Is it the truth I heard ? I turned back to Ikuto._

_"Is it truth that I heard...? I doubt so..." I flew away._

_**Ends.**_

"Oh No... Ikuto..." Im so worried about him... I.. Im not sure if he had told the truth...

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

I went home, since I believe Amu hasn't wake up, yet. I went to my drawer and took out the diary...

_Yo.._

_Strawberry hasn't remember me yet... I tried confessing to her, but she just ignored... Why... It's the truth... Sayaa has knocked Amu down. How a bitch like her could live? I didn't visit Amu today. I don't wanna see her, hurt face..._

_Sighh.. Okkaayy... Bye then. Amu, get well 3_

_PS, I_

_ Love__You._

**/ After School \\ [[timeskip]]**

"Eh? Amu? Aren't you in the Hospital?" I asked, blurred. I'm so happy to see Amu.

"I was released yesterday, idiot. Who asked you not to visit me. Hmpf" Amu pouted, she's so cute...

"Aww, Amu-koi is so sad," I said with a sad face.

"WHAT?" We both had our little arguments.

"Hey,hey,hey, Love birds, don't fight here.." Kukai said.

"LOVE BIRDS?" We both said at the same time then looked away. Amu's face was very red. THE REDDEST face I've ever seen, I guess.

_saa nani ga hoshii no? nani wo motomeruno?_

_atsumeta kagayaki sono-_

"Moshi moshi?Oh, hai.." Amu picked up her phone, I wonder who's that...

"Who's that?" I asked.

"Eh, oh, n-no body in p-particular..." Amu stuttered, she must be hiding something. I wonder what. "Uhnn, I need to go, bye!" She ran off, she's hiding something! I sighed, and went home.

* * *

† **Someone's POV** †

"You're late, Angelia-chan..." I said. Angelia is the leader, and the lead-signer for JokerMeow. Those inside it are :

Angelia Amane.

Umai Hoshina.

Rina Hiro.

Lisa Aino

Leo Chiba

Luke Yagami

There are 2 boys, 4 girls.

Angelia = Angelia isn't her real name, she hides her identity. She coloured her hair with purple and black strikes, only when she is needed to work, golden-honey yellow eyes. Lead singer, instrument violin, actress and leader.

Umai = It's the same as Angelia, isn't her real name, she coloured her hair brunette. Violet eyes. Back-up singer, co-leader, dancer, instrument piano/keyboard.

Rina = Same, as them both, colour her hair, red. Golden eyes, instrument Guitar, lead-musical.

Lisa = REAL identity, hair colour, blonde, emerald eyes. Composer, instrument drum.

Leo = Real identity, hair colour black, brown eyes. Boy Leader, actor, instrument flute.

Luke = Real identity, hair colour Blonde, black eyes, instrument is guitar and a back-up singer too. Boy leader, co-manager my son.

"Minna! The concert is starting, all set?" I heard Leo and Angelia shouted.

"HAI"

The girls wore the band dresses except Angelia.. They wore flower necklace with a cross, white striped scarf flowering dress and flower accessories.[Picture : Link in profile] Amu wore a headphone, a gothic dress with a neck accessory that have a skull broach pinned to it, she wore a belt, a kneesock.[I'm not good, in explaining!] [Picture : Link in profile]

The boys wore a turtleneck shirt, a glove that reaches until the wrist, a belt on the glove, belt, and cross necklace. [Picture : Link in profile]

† **Normal POV** †

"You guys ready to hear the NEWEST band? Well here it is, let's welcome the JOKERMEOW!" the announcer said.

"HELLO, Minna-san! We are the JokerMeow, you see. The newest band, okay, so here it is. Hit it, guys!" Angelia, the leader said.

**Haunted, Taylor Swift.**

_**[Angelia]**_

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

But I never thought I'd live to see it break

It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake

_**[Umai]**_

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

_**[Umai and Angelia]**_

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

_**[Angelia]**_

Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you

He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead

_**[Umai]**_

Oh, I'm holding my breath

Won't see you again

Something keeps me holding on to nothing

_**[Umai and Angelia]**_

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

You're all I wanted

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't turn back now, I'm haunted

_**[Umai]**_

I know, I know

I just know

You're not gone

You can't be gone, no

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong

Won't finish what you started

_**[Angelia]**_

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Can't breathe whenever you're gone

Can't go back, I'm haunted

You and I walk a fragile line

I have known it all this time

Never ever thought I'd see it break

Never thought I'd see it...

* * *

Cheers were heard. The newest band made their HIT on this concert! "Yo, Minna-san, I'm Hoshina Umai! It isn't great, is it? Haha, gomengomen, we'll improve. Let's sing an ending song! Hit!" Umai said. Everyone get their instruments. Angelia with her violin, Umai with her piano, Rina and her guitar, Lisa set her drums getting ready to hit it. Leo with his flute and Luke and his guitar. The music soon start.

**Stereo Love, [Edward Maya & Vika Jigulina]**

**[Angelia] **

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart

I don't wanna be another one

**[Umai] **

Paying for the things I never done

Don't let go

Don't let go

To my love

**[Luke] **

Can I get to your soul

Can you get to my thoughts

Can you promise we won't let go

All the things that I need

All the things that you need

You can make it feel so real.

**[Angelia] **

Cuz you can't deny

You've blown my mind

When I touch your body

I feel I'm loosing control

**[Umai] **

Cuz you can't deny

You've blown my mind

When I see you baby

I just don't wanna let go

**[Angelia and Umai] **

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart

I don't wanna be another one

Paying for the things I never done

Don't let go

Don't let go

To my love

**[Luke] **

I hate to see you cry

Your smile is a beautiful lie

I hate to see you cry

My love is dying inside

My love is dying inside

**[Angelia] **

I can fix all those lies

But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you

You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside

My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you

Oh baby I'll try to make the things right

I need you more than air when I'm not with you

**[Umai and Angelia] **

Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time

My only dream is about you and I

Can I get to your soul

Can you get to my thoughts

Can you promise we won't let go

All the things that I need

All the things that you need

You can make it feel so real

**[Angelia, Umai and Luke] **

Cuz you can't deny

You've blown my mind

When I touch your body

I feel I'm losing control

Cuz you can't deny

You've blown my mind

When I see you baby

I just don't wanna let go

When you're gonna stop breaking my heart

I don't wanna be another one

**[Luke] **

Paying for the things I never done

Don't let go

Don't let go

To my love

I hate to see you cry

My love is dying inside

I can fix all those lies

**[Angelia] **

But baby, baby I run, but I'm running to you

You won't see me cry, I'm hiding inside

My heart is in pain but I'm smiling for you

**[Umai, Angelia and Luke] **

Oh baby I'll try to make the things right

I need you more than air when I'm not with you

Please don't ask me why, just kiss me this time

My only dream is about you and I ...

Their song ended, everyone was shocked with the lyrics and the voices. Soon, they cheered. The JokerMeow bowed and left the stage.

† **Amu's POV** †

I took off my wigs, so did Rima-chan and Utau chan. We were both sweating from our concert. "PSHHH, it's so tiring! Tomorrow, they say there will be high chance that our song will be out,!" I'm so happy.

"Ne...Amu-chan.. Have you done your work?" CRAPP. RIMA-CHAN! YOU INFORMED ME, NOW! When it's like end of the day? NONONOONONO.

"OH, NO! MINAA, I GOTTA LEAVE, BYEBYE! SEE YOU NEXT TIME MINNA!" I left.

I heard Luke saying "Amu, no, Angelia really do have a clumsy side..."

"I HEARD THAT!" I shouted back, before continuing running.

**The NEXT DAY.**

I heard people saying :

"Ne,ne, did you heard the JokerMeow? Their songs are all over the places."

"Did you went to the concert?"

"Ohmygosh, the leader and Umai is so... hot..."

"I wanna see them! When's the next concert?"

"MINNA, Hurry get your tickets for the JokerMeow while it storks last!"

"Do these people even know them... Their just celebs..." I muttered..

"Hmm? I see, the leader and Umai is hot? I wanna see them... _Amu..." _Ikuto said, MYGOSH!

"WHAT! Please, stop scaring me! Ne, Ikuto... You really wanna see them...?" I asked, pretending to be sad...

"OH, nono, Amu-koi. I won't, I'm just kidding... Smile smi-"

"IKUTO-KUN~~~ DON'T FORGET OUR DATE TOMORROW!" I heard Sayaa yelled while running to us.

"Date... ... Have.. fun.." I managed to slip it out of my mouth, they are.. together.. Gosh, why would I believe he really love me, really is my guy. He's a playboy after all! I ran off.

"Utau, Rima! Can I go off early today? Don't care what the teachers say, I don't wanna be in school." I asked.

"Only if we're coming too..." They both said calmly, we left.

We went to our studio and searched for Lisa and the rest.

"Lisa-chan, I got a new song. How is it?" I showed Lisa, the new song.

"hmmm. Right, its nice. Okay. I guess, we will be singing it at our concert tomorrow." She said while checking for mistakes. We practice the tune and all. Now for my plan... I smirked. I went to the ticket booth and asked for 2 tickets, they MUST give me, since it's my concert, HAHA. I put it inside an envelop and mailed it to those invited, directly, by me, Amu Hinamori, also known as ... _Angelia Amane..._

I couldn't wait for what to happen tomorrow! It'll be awesome!

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** † Next morning.

"Eh? What's this? OH. The tickets?"

_Dear Tsukiyomi,_

_You're invited to our concert tomorrow, 10March. Oh, maybe not tomorrow, today? Please bring along your girl. Oh, and, your ticket is different, I told the guards to let the one with this special ticket and check if he is with his girl. AHAHA. Thankyou._

_From._

_JokerMeow, - Angelia Amane. _

_Oh and how I know you, well let's say... I have a sister there. - smirks -_

Hmm.. Concert to JokerMeow huh? I guess I'll bring Amu, since she say "your girl" I went to school and began searching for Amu. I couldn't find her at Lunch. Turns out, I couldn't find her at all, how am I going to ask her out? OHMY..._ "IKUTO-KUN~~~ DON'T FORGET OUR DATE TOMORROW!" I heard Sayaa yelled while running to us._ OHmy. Don't tell me, her sister is Amu, wait, cannot be. Must be someone that was there when it happened... Sigh. Nevermind. Let's just.. go with Sayaa in order to find out more about Angelia...

† **Angelia/Amu's POV** † CONCERT###

"Hmmpf. Ikuto.. You better be here..." I said as I cleaned myself. I arranged my outfit correctly. I was wearing a cap, necklace, I wore a white 'blouse' inside that wasn't attached to one another, so it shows some of my skin, a coat outside of it, and a tie with a cross. A miniskirt, half of it was plaided, a sliver belt, black kneesocks and a nice boot. I smiled at myself, looking in the mirror. I admit, I look like a slut with my upper clothes, but, what to do? I have to wear it... [Picture : Link in profile]

Rima, AKA, Rina, wore a bow on her head that has sapphire gem on it. She wore a dress that was cut diagonally. Blue kneesocks and a slip-on heels.

[Picture : Link in profile]Utau, AKA, Umai

She wore a colourful headband, different pair of gloves, a ribbon tied to one side of her hand, a singlet-like, with polkadots one one-side. HelloKitty belt, colourful kneesocks, and short boots. [Picture : Link in profile]

**[Im tired of describing the appearances, i'll give the link]**

**Lisa :[Picture : Link in profile]**

**Luke :[Picture : Link in profile]**

**Leo :[Picture : Link in profile]**

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** † At the concert.

Sayaa clinged onto my arms, gosh, she's IRRITATING! I sat down quietly, waiting for this Angelia girl. Sayaa kept on blabbering, but I ignored her. I can't wait to see this Angelia girl...

† **Amu's POV** †

"UGh..." I clutched my head. Something hurts. I don't know what. I tried ignoring the pain, but I can't... I have to finish this concert, before leaving for my next check up that was actually supposed to be yesterday.

"Angelia? Are you alright?" Luke asked, worried. TobeHonest... I kinda like Luke, he's so hot... I drools, kidding, hahah. I just nod. And went outside. Since it's our call.

I went up stage, and hold the mic.

"Minna-san. Arigato for coming today, especially that couple over there!" I pointed to Sayaa and Ikuto. "They are our awesome, no, actually. They are out WORST guest ever!" I smirked. "This song, is for you girls or boys, who are hurt, from Love." I smiled. "!" I shouted.

† **Ikuto's POV** †

I'm guessing she is that Angelia girl, oh gosh, she's hot. I smirked. I listened to it, searching for meanings since she said Im the worst guest ever...

**Revenge is sweeter than you ever were, the veronicas.**

**[Angelia]**

I saw it in the news

You told me they were wrong

And I stood up for you

'Cause I believed you were the one

**[Umai]**

You had all the chances in the world

To let me know the truth

What the hell's wrong

**[Luke]**

with you?

**[Angelia]**

Are you even listening when I talk to you?

Do you even care what I'm going through?

Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me

You're right there but it's like you never knew me

**[Umai]**

Do you even know how much it hurt,

That you gave up on me to be with her?

Revenge is sweeter

**[Luke]**

than you ever were

**[Angelia]**

I'm so mad at you right now

I can't even find the words

And you're on the way down

I can't wait to see you burn

**[Angelia and Umai]**

You try to make me hate that girl

When I should be hating you

What the hell's wrong with you?

**[Angelia]**

Are you even listening when I talk to you?

Do you even care what I'm going through?

Your eyes stare and they're staring right through me

You're right there but it's like you never knew me

**[Umai]**

Do you even know how much it hurt,

That you gave up on me to be with her?

Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**[Luke]**

than you ever were

**[Angelia]**

Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**[Umai]**

Nothing can save you now that it's over

**[Angelia]**

I guess that you'll find out when you're no one

**[Luke]**

Don't say you're sorry now 'cause I just don't care

**[Angelia]**

Nothing can save you now, nothing

Nothing can save you now, nothing

**[Angelia, Umai and Luke]**

Are you even listening when I talk to you?

Do you even care what I'm going through?

You're eyes stare and they're staring right through me

You're right there but it's like you never knew me

Do you even know how much it hurt,

That you gave up on me to be with her?

Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

**[Luke]**

than you ever were

Revenge is sweeter than you ever were

The words... The meaning... Ohmy... And gosh, she smirked.. But, why do I feel a pain in my heart when she sang that...? I was cut through my thoughts when she suddenly said.

"MINNA, how about this last song! Before we...Uh..." she clutched her head. I heard her band members saying "Angelia, you okay? Do you need to rest?" Angelia just shook her head. She continue saying. "Before we leave? How about it?" the crowd cheered. "HIT."

**Immortal, Evanscence **

**[Angelia]**

I'm so tired of being here, suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave

Your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone

**[Umai]**

These wounds won't seem to heal, this pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

**[Angelia and Umai]**

When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me

**[Angelia]**

You used to captivate me by your resonating light

Now, I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it ha-

Boom.. The song suddenly stopped. The JokerMeow gathered together. Something happened... Last thing I saw was purple and black strikes dropped. Realization hits. It's Angelia, she had fallen. The crews all gathered at the stage. Fans were shocked. Sayaa then laughed. I looked at her. "What,the,hell? Why did you laugh?" I asked Sayaa.

"She failed to make us the WORST guest." she continued laughing. As she was busy laughing, I left her and went over. I saw blood trickled down her forehead... She was hardly breathing, they called the ambulance quickly.

† **Rima's POV** †

Omgosh, Amu suddenly fell, something was wrong with her since morning, we went to check up on her but she says she's fine... I was worried. I saw Ikuto coming over and quickly place her wig properly since some pink strands of hair was tucked out. I called for the Ambulance, and waited for Amu to be fine. Our charas, too wore some wig, in order to hide from Yoru. they flew to Amu and cried. Even Amu's chara didn't know anything. No that long, Ambulance took Angelia away. I stare at her. "Amu..." I said softly, incase Ikuto heard it. I closed my hands to my face and cried. Utau followed Amu to the Hospital. And if I see it correctly, I saw Ikuto, ALONE, going behind the Ambulance... OH SHIT! He might realized Amu!

† **Utau's POV** †

My phone buzzed, I received a text from Rima, saying that Ikuto was behind her, she have to be careful. They arrived at the hospital and the doctors went to have a check on her. Ikuto came up, and asked any news, i shook my head, SHE JUST ENTERED OMGOSH! We paced here and there... 30mins later, the doctors came out, and told me something. They said Amu have some damaged on her brain. She was too exhausted. I agreed with him, he also say that, Amu can't really walk since, she was kinda paralyzed, her muscle that helps her move her leg was kinda, paralyzed, she have to go to the handicap training. So she's told to stay here for days. JokerMeow songs didn't really managed to made up face like that... I put my head down... Thinking of the future...

* * *

**2 MONTHs LATER...**

Amu is still in the hospital. She almost have her moving right. I agreed with myself.. Those 2 months really isn't anything! We didn't have concerts, that much, due to our lead singer, we'll only have once a month. I have to sing though. Songs weren't given out quick. I can't wait for Amu's return to JokerMeow. It'll be fun to have her with us again! I miss her so much! Fans were all sending mails asking about Amu. Paparazzi called for us, and we told them and the fans that Amu is still hardly able to move, but I told them, she should be well soon.

† **Amu's POV** †

I tried standing up, I MANAGED TO! I'm so happy. I smiled at myself, now all I have to do is, take out my songs that I have written and give to Lisa. I can't wait to return, I've seen their Live shows without me before, it's as good as I'm there, it's as though I'm not even there. The doctor released me after I had passed the test, I went out of the hospital, I've forgotten to pun on my cap and all. I walk quietly, looking down, just then the nurse called.

"ANGELIA AMANE." I turned quickly, fans were all around me, asking me if I'm alright and all, I'm so happy...

* * *

_**To me, That's LONG! HMPF. **_

_**

* * *

Joker : **__Angelia Amane = Amu, 16_

_**Ikuto : **__Umai Hoshina = Utau, 17_

_**Amu : **__Rina Hiro. = Rima, 16_

_**Ikuto : Lisa**__ Aino = Lisa, 17_

_**Amu : **__Leo Chiba = Leo, 17_

_**Joker : **__Luke Yagami = Luke, 16._

_**Joker :**__ Hai, goodbye minna! - smiles -_


	6. I'm caught

_**Joker**__ : Gomengomen! I've been busy lately. -suprised- But WOO, March Holiday is here, I can continue doing?_

_**Amu**__ : HAAHA, Joker-chan lying._

_**Ikuto**__ : Uh-huh, she's not really BUSY. - smirks-_

_**Amu**__ : Ikuto-kunnnn.. ^^_

_**Joker **__: MOOHHH, fine, I admit, I'm not really busy.. BUT IM STILL BUSY. :D Actually... My birthday was the one that make me slow down, busy... - smirks -_

_**Lisa**__ : BAKA. It's been 3 days after your birthday, so shutup and DO! _

_**Luke**__ : Why arent there much review? -cries- am I, that not good ?_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

* * *

_previously..._

_I tried standing up, I MANAGED TO! I'm so happy. I smiled at myself, now all I have to do is, take out my songs that I have written and give to Lisa. I can't wait to return, I've seen their Live shows without me before, it's as good as I'm there, it's as though I'm not even there. The doctor released me after I had passed the test, I went out of the hospital, I've forgotten to pun on my cap and all. I walk quietly, looking down, just then the nurse called._

_"ANGELIA AMANE." I turned quickly, fans were all around me, asking me if I'm alright and all, I'm so happy..._

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 5; I'm caught...**_

† **Amu's POV** †

I went and took a cab and head for our workplace. OH SHIT. I forgot. When I'm away, I wasn't in school. OH NO! What will they think! I hope, hope hope, they didn't figured it out! I 'pulled' all my hair out thinking about it. I ran past people. They were like.

"OH NO, ITS ANGELIA! SHE'S BACK! YEAY! THERE MUST BE A CONCERT COMING!" something like that.

I pushed all the noises, and pushed through the crowds. The security guards helped me. I mouthed thanks and ran up to find the rest.

"UMAI, RINA, LISA, LEO, LUKE!" I shouted.

They all looked at me.

"OHMYGOSH, ANGELIA! YOU'RE BACK! HOW ARE YOU! OMGOSH, YOU HAVE LOTS OF THING TO CATCH UP WITH!" Umai said. Lisa showed my some lyrics.

"OMGOSH. IT'S SUCH A BEAUTIFUL SONG! I HAVE SOME LYRICS TOO!" I said, happily, giving Lisa the sheet.

"Not bad, Angelia!" Lisa said, as she flipped through, looking at the words. She smiled. "You got lots of thing to catch up. Monday, we will have the COMEBACK OF ANGELIA AMANE!" We threw our things up. Happy. Can't wait... I went back home, packing, catching up with studies and all.

"Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia. Do you think they figured out?" I ask..

"Nope. But, you'll have explanation to do." they said. I just nod, and went back to bed. I'll have to come early tomorrow...

* * *

**The next day.'**

"Amu-chan~desu. Wake up." I rubbed my eyes and woke up. I went to the kitchen and grab a glass and pour a chocolate milk and drink. I looked up at the refrigerator.

_Amu-chan! Mama, Ami and Papa is leaving to America. Sorry Amu-chan. While you're in Hospital, papa and mama have to go to America to work. Sorry Amu-chan. You have the whole house to yourself. We won't be back for 5 or 6 years. You can invite Utau, Rima or anyone. ^^ _

_MY LITTLE SPARROW, DONT BRING ANY BOYS. _

_ONEE-CHAN. TAKE CARE. When I grow up, I wanna be a model. I'll model for your videos ONEE-chan!_

_from,_

_Papa, Mama, Ami._

_12 March,_

I smiled. Ami sure have a big dream. Oh, obviously I will know who is from papa. I sighed. I left the kitchen, grab my school bag and walked to school.

* * *

† **Normal POV** †

The school is noisy as usual, everyone stopped dead on track and stare at the pinkette that just walked in the school ground.

"AMU-CHI! YOU'RE BACK! YOU SURE MISS ALOT!" Yaya said

"What happened? Why are they staring?" Amu asked.

"They were thinking if you are Angelia, cause Angelia is hospitalized, and you didn't come to school." Yaya explained.

"Oh? I went for a vacation... I really need to get off the IkutoSayaa thing, you know..." Amu said, looking down. 'That was one of the reason, so Im not LYING.' she said in her head. She looked up and dashed to class. She sat on her table and wait for class to start. While waiting, she took out her headphone, and listen to her own songs. She smiled, hearing her own songs.

"Oh? Amu?" Ikuto said. Too bad Amu didn't hear.

* * *

† **Amu's POV** †

I sand the words softly, I didn't notice that Ikuto was there until Ikuto pulled my headphone, and said.

"-U? Hello? You there. Is anyone in that head? Why were you singing the JokerMeow's song? Are they that good? After all, they didn't have much update after their leader fell and was hospitalized." Ikuto said. AHEM, he got a problem?

"Can't I sing it? Why? Is my voice that bad to sing it? And sure enough they are GOOD. Yeah, I heard that. I wonder when is she going to be out from Hospital.." I smirked as I said that MY own group, is GOOD. I chuckled at the thought.

"You can't, cause if you do. The whole window will shatter, I'm sure of it. And wow? They SUCKS. They called me and Sayaa the worst guest and couple! Oh, any-" He didn't finish his sentence, I dashed out of the room, crying. I totally forgot. They are couple. Nothing can change it... I wiped my tears away until I heard people saying things...

"Eh, it's that Slut. Sayaa sure is good enough to get Ikuto to her self. And Sayaa is good, she managed to get Ikuto free from that slut." I heard people say. I ran back to the classroom grab my bag and ran back home. I'm so not going to school. FOREVER.

Once I reached my home, I curled up on my bed, crying.

"Amu-chan-desu, what happened?"

"I'm a slut... I'm not good for Ikuto... I wanna leave school... I don't want to have any school..." I said. slowly.

_saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?_

_mayotteiru dakeja GARAKUTA ni naru_

_subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni_

_kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

my phone rang. I don't bother picking it up. I'm in no mood to listen to them. I began writing a new song for my comeback.

_saa nani wo utau no? nani wo shinjiruno?_

_mayotteiru dakeja GARAKUTA ni naru_

_subete furi kitte yuganda yozora ni_

_kuroi DAIYAMONDO BURAKKU DAIYAMONDO_

Uh, shut up! I threw my phone. I don't care. I changed to a new clothes. I went out of house, wearing my Angelia wig, with hat and my glasses on, so people wouldn't notice that I'm Amu, or Angelia. I went to the Apple shop. I'm bored and thought about spending my money on Apple Products. I went in the shop and bought iPad 2, iPhone 4 and their covers. It is so expensive. I was about to pay, until my hat flew off.

"OHMYGOD-" I covered his mouth.

"Shh, don't say it, I'll get bashed with fans!" I said. I picked up my hat and wore it back.

"Oh..Okay.. Angelia-san, since you just came back from recovery, I'll give you a 20% discount." He smiled.

"Oh, okay, Thankyou." I smiled and I paid him. I gave him 3 tickets to my comeback. "As a thank you." I said and left. I went to the phone shop and bought my new number. I went home and insert them in. I took out my phonebook and put in everyone's contact, including Ikuto. But I won't text him or something. I'll know if he called or something, so I could ignore the number. I text everyone except Ikuto, my new number. I told the guardians that I wont be in school, for days, maybe weeks. I didn't give them any reasons.

* * *

† **Utau's POV** †

Oh my, where's Amu? I went to our class, I figured out that Amu wasn't in class. Her bag isn't there too. I saw Ikuto and asked if he has seen Amu. He shook his head, and I left.

_bzzzzz._

'AMU!' I took out my phone, it's from... and unknown number..?

_Yo, minna. I'm Amu Hinamori! I didn't come to school! Don't worry, I'm fine, I wont be in school for days maybe weeks, I need to get things off my head. Oh, and this is my new number. AND PLEASE, REMEMBER. DONT GIVE IKUTO MY NUMBER, OR I'LL KILL YOU GUYS. Bwah, whatever. Bye._

_~Amu._

I shook my head from left to right. I sighed. I add Amu's new number. Gosh, Amu, why are you so complicated... Im guessing there's something about Ikuto, sigh, who cares. Our concert is in 2 more days. she must have lots of things to do. Maybe that's the reason she didn't come to school, she have to prepare for the concert!

_bzzzzz._

I looked down at my phone. Amu? Again? I sighed.

_YO MINNA! Angelia Amane here! I have changed my number! HAHAHA, okay, minna! Let's do our best for the upcoming concert!_

_~Angelia._

Troublesome... Sigh. I went back to class. Ikuto came up to me. "Yo, Utau, so, you found Amu yet?" He asked.

"NO.'' I said. I walked away.

† **Amu's POV** †

* * *

**NEXT 2 DAYS. AT NIGHT. to JOKERMEOW's concert**

"Yo, minna-san! I'm back! Okay, this is MY RETURN CONCERT! IT'S A NEW SONG. ALBUM IS "THE RETURN," we'll be giving out the album disc after the concert. The lucky ones will get it!" I said. We wore the band outfits for the album. The girls wore black lolita dress, different kind of clips on different people. I wore the skull clip. Umai wore diamond clip, Rina wore spade clip, Lisa wore clover clip. They all have wings on their back, knee-length socks and boots. The boys wore simple black shirts with cat ears. I began with the song as soon as the crowd quieten down.

_(Sara Haze, Melt into you.)_

_**(Angelia)**_

_I hold tight it slips through my fingers_

_Like whispers falling off my tongue_

_Your kiss on my lips still lingers_

_Suddenly it feels like we're alone right now_

_**(Umai)**_

_Don't talk Don't breathe Don't move Don't speak_

_Don't make a sound_

_**(Angelia)**_

_In case it leaves_

_**(Luke)**_

_Don't let it leave_

_**(Angelia and Umai) **_

_So turn off the stars_

_Or they'll start to blind us_

_Stay where we are_

_But leave it behind us_

_We're falling apart_

_But falling together now _

_I~~~_

_melt into you, melt into you._

_**(Luke)**_

_You melt into me melt into me_

_And I won't ever let you go..._

_**(Angelia)**_

_Let's run away from the chaos_

_And hide away from all the noise_

_Some place we know they won't find us_

_Suddenly it feels like we're alone right now_

_**(Utau)**_

_Don't hesitate the world can wait_

_Let it spin around_

_But don't blink twice_

_It could disappear _

_**(Angelia and Umai) **_

_So turn off the stars_

_Or they'll start to blind us_

**their wings shot open.**

_Stay where we are_

_But leave it behind us_

_We're falling apart_

_But falling together now _

_I~~~_

_Melt into you, melt into you._

_You melt into me melt into me_

_And I won't ever let you go _

_**(Angelia)**_

_I don't wanna wake up _

_I don't wanna wake up_

_I don't wanna wake up_

_I don't wanna wake up _

_**(Angelia and Umai)**_

_Turn off the stars or they'll start to blind us _

_I~~~_

_Melt into you, melt into you._

_you melt into me melt into me_

_And I won't ever let you go_

_I can't let you go _

_So turn off the stars or they'll start to blind us_

_**(Angelia, Luke and Umai)**_

_Just leave it behind us_

"OKKAAYY, the next one!"

**(If this was a movie, Taylor Swift)**

_**(Angelia)**_

Last night I heard my own heart beating

Sounded like footsteps on my stairs

Six months gone and I'm still reaching

Even though I know you're not there

I was playing back a thousand memories baby

Thinkin bout everything we've been through

Maybe I've been going back too much lately

When time stood still and I had you

_**(Angelia,and Umai)**_

Come back come back come back to me~ like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside til I came out

Come back come back come back to me~ like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we can work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

_**(Angelia)**_

I know people change and these things happen

But I remember how it was back then

Locked up in your arms and our friends are laughing

Cause nothing like this ever happened to them

Now I'm pacing down the hall

Chasing down your street

Flashback to the night when you said to me

Nothing's gonna change not for me and you

Not before I knew how much I had to lose

_**(Angelia and Umai)**_

Come back come back come back to me~ like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside til i came out

Come back come back come back to me~ like

_**(Angelia)**_

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we can work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

_**(Luke)**_

If you're out there if you're somewhere if you're moving on

I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone

I just want it back the way it was before

And i just wanna see you back at my front door

And I'd say

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

Come back come back come back to me~ like

You would before you said its not that easy

Before the fight before i locked you out

But I'd take it all back now

Come back come back come back to me~ like

You would you would if this was a movie

Stand in the rain outside til i came out

Come back come back come back to me~like

You could you could if you just said you're sorry

I know that we could work it out somehow

But if this was a movie you'd be here by now

You'd be here by now

It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now

Baby what about the ending

Oh i thought you'd be here by now oh ohh ohh ohh

That you'd be here by now

* * *

Applauses were heard, the first 2 songs turns out smoothly. They have 3 more songs to go, for the album. "Oh, we still got 3 more songs to shoot out! You might be wondering why is there so much songs set up within this 2 and a half months? Okay, when I was in the hospital. It pretty much hurts, so I thought I'd be able to have more songs, for the new album. TADAA! Okaayy, the next one will be the one I wrote when I was at the hospital." I said.

**You and I, Park Bom.**

_**(Angelia)**_

No matter what happens

Even when the sky is falling down

I'll promise you

That I'll never let you go

You naega sseureojilddae

Jeoldae heundeullimeopsi

Ganghan nunbicheuro

Myeotbeonigo nal ileukyeojweo

And you, na himae gyeoulddae

Seulpeumeul byeolang kkeutkkaji ddo uhgimeopsi

Chajawa du son japeun geudaeyegae

Nan haejoongae eopneundae

Chorahan najiman

Oneul geudae wihae I norae booleoyo

Tonight geudaeye du noonae

Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon

Apeumiboyeoyo

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

You and I together

It just feels so right

Ibyuliran maleun never

Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae

You and I together

Nae du soneul nochijima

Annyoungiran maleun never

Naegae I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae

_**(Luke)**_

You maneun sarangcheoreom

Oori sarang yeokshi jogeumssik byunhagaetjyo

Hajiman jaebal seulpeo malayo

Oraen chinhan chingu cheoreom

Namaneul mideulsuitgae gidaelsuitgae

I promise you that I'll be right here, baby

Nan haejoongae eopneundae

Chorahan najiman

Oneul geudae wihae I norae booleoyo

_**(Angelia)**_

Tonight geudaeye du noonae

Geu miso dwiae nalwihae gamchweowatdeon

Apeumiboyeoyo

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

You and I together

It just feels so right

Ibyuliran maleun never

Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae

You and I together

Nae du soneul nochijima

Annyoungiran maleun never

Naegae I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae

Waeroun bami chajaolddaen

Na salmyeosi nooneul gamayo

Geudaeye soomgyeoli nal aneulddae

Mueotdo duryeopji anjyo

E saesang geu eoddeon nugudo

Geudaereul daeshin halsueopjyo

You're the only one

And I'll be there for you, baby

You and I together

It just feels so right

Ibyuliran maleun never

Geu nuga mweorahaedo nan geudael jikilgae

You and I together

Nae du soneul nochijima

Annyoungiran maleun never

Naegae I saesangeun ojik neo hanagiae

Just you and I

Forever and ever

* * *

"Weee! Okay, let's have a break! Of the FAMOUS Violinist-!" Oh, my.. I forgot... That's Ikuto's dad... I turned to look at Aruto. He told me about the name. Sigh. Guess I'll have to use that name. "Sasuke, Uchiha." Aruto wore a brown wig to keep his identity from Ikuto.

TAADAA.

**After the music piece.**

we started singing again..

**Singing in the Rain, and Umbrella, GLEE.**

_**(Angelia) **_

_Ahuh Ahuh_

_Ahuh Ahuh _

_**(Luke)**_

_(Good girl gone bad)_

_**(Angelia)**_

_Ahuh Ahuh _

_**(Luke)**_

_(Take three… Action)_

_**(Angelia) **_

_Ahuh Ahuh_

_You have my heart_

_And we'll never be worlds apart_

_May be in __magazines_

_But you'll still be my star_

_Baby__ cause in the dark_

_You can't see shiny cars_

_And that's when you need me there_

_With you I'll always share_

_Cause _

_**(Luke)**_

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_and I'm happy again._

_I'm laughing at clouds._

_So dark , up above ,_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And i'm ready for love._

**I open up the umbrella that was hidden.**

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_**(Angelia)**_

_These fancy things, will never come in _

_**(Luke)**_

_between_

_**(Angelia)**_

_You're part of my entity, here for _

_**(Luke)**_

_Infinity_

_**(Angelia)**_

_When the war has took it's part_

_When the world has dealt it's cards_

_If the hand is hard, together we'll mend your heart_

_Cause im _

_**(Luke)**_

_singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_and I'm happy again._

_I'm laughing at clouds._

_So dark , up above ,_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And i'm ready for love._

**Me and Luke, both dance together.**

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh eh eh eh)_

_**(Angelia)**_

_It's raining_

_Ooh baby it's raining_

_Baby come here to me_

_Come here to me_

_It's raining_

_Oh baby it's raining_

_**(Luke)**_

_I'm singin' in the rain_

_Just singin' in the rain_

_What a glorious feeling_

_and I'm happy again._

_I'm laughing at clouds._

_So dark , up above ,_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And i'm ready for love._

"OKAAY, HOW's THAT? HAHA, Okay, before we leave. LAST SONG. I smiled.

* * *

**Everytime, Britney Spear.**

_**(Angelia)**_

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

_**I spread my wings, getting ready to fly. It's real, so yeah, I could fly. I got that wings from Miki, she drew it, and made it real for me to sing.**_

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_**(Luke)**_

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_**(Angelia)**_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

_**(Luke)**_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_**(Angelia)**_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby..._

_

* * *

_

We bowed. I stayed, taking out a piece of paper which have the ticket number of the chosen ones...

"Minna-san, those owner with the ticket whose number has been called out, please stay behind.

0623.

0692

1662

1024

0915

0667

0345

0258

0346." I said.

"The rest, you may leave." Screams were heard from the chosen owners. Sadness were seen from unchosen owners.

My eyes shot open. 'OHMYGOD, 1 of the number is Ikuto's ? What the hell is he doing here!' I mentally screamed in my head. I ignore that thought, and continue giving out. Once it's Ikuto's turn, he showed me the ticket number, I nod and took out the disc and gave him. He walked pass me, bent down towards my level, and whispered.

"Do you know, that Umai is my sister? Hmpf, I'll find out eventually who is your sister, that I've hurt..." he walked passed. 'OH SHIT. Utau, please, please, don't let him observe us...' The last one ended, and I rushed to find Utau, she went back to her home, I have to go there.. I've to inform Utau earlier, I tried texting, but she left it with Rina. Goddess.

I went to the Tsukiyomi Residents.

I knocked on the door. Thank god, Utau opened it. I told Utau that I have to tell her something and I returned her phone back, she invited me in.

"So? What is it that you have to tell me, Angelia?" Utau asked, trying to lower her voice, and making sure she said my stage name.

"Uh, you know, your brother? Well.. please don't let him find out, anything about our identities, and background..." I said, lowing my volume.

Utau just nodded. "Are you going to stay over?" I shook my head.

"I'll be leaving now, bye." I left the house. BAD,BAD,BAD NEWS. I didn't know Ikuto was following...

"MOOOH! I HATE YOU IKUTO." I said, out loud... I took out my wig, and my pink hair fall down nicely. "BAKABAKABAKA! Just, DIE, HAVE FUN WITH THAT SLUT!" Tears were formed in my eyes. "i.. hate.. you.. ikuto.." I said... "I'm not a slut... I quit... I'm leaving school... I so changing my damn school..." I said, to myself...

_tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeta fuyu no yoru_

_tsutaeatta himetaru omoi_

I opened my phone, Luke is calling.

"HELLO, Luke."

"Yo, Angelia, are you free tomorrow?"

"Umm, Yeah?"

"Okay, wanna go, out.. ?"

I blushed... "S-sure..."

"Okay, see you tomorrow at 1 then."

"Okay, bye Luke." 'I'm having a date, with a REAL someone.' I smiled. I can't wait! I ran home. And had my beauty sleep.

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

"Amu...? She's.. She's actually Angelia.. did I caught it, correctly?" I said to myself, softly..

"BAKABAKABAKA! Just, DIE, HAVE FUN WITH THAT SLUT!" Tears were formed in my eyes. "i.. hate.. you.. ikuto.." I said... "I'm not a slut... I quit... I'm leaving school... I so changing my damn school..." I said, to myself...

_tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeta fuyu no yoru_

_tsutaeatta himetaru omoi_

I opened my phone, Luke is calling.

"HELLO, Luke."

"Umm, Yeah?"

Amu blushed... "S-sure..."

"Okay, bye Luke." Amu ran home.

Luke? That guy.. ?

' _I'm laughing at clouds._

_So dark , up above ,_

_The sun's in my heart_

_And i'm ready for love._

**Luke and Amu danced together..**

_**(Angelia and Luke)**_

_You can stand under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh)_

_Under my umbrella_

_(Ella ella eh eh eh) '_

That Luke... What's between them both...? Are they dating, No...


	7. I'm leaving I hate you

_**Joker**__ : Gomengomen! It's late, kinda, sidetracked, OHNOO,_

_**Amu**__ : HAAHA, !_

_**Ikuto**__ : Hmm, Amu ?_

_**Amu**__ : OH SHIT YOU, HOW DARE YOU SPY ON ME.. _

_**Joker **__: Ohs... Bad,bad... better run for your life ! - runs -_

_**Ikuto**__ : BAKA. You are no slut!_

_**Luke**__ : I'm gonna have a date! -smiles-_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

_

* * *

_

_Previously..._

_That Luke... What's between them both...? Are they dating, No..._

_

* * *

_**_Chapter 7; I'm leaving, I hate you._**

† **Amu's POV** †

"Oh,puff,puff..." I breathed in and out. "That.. Was, one HELL, which had just broke loose!" I said, to myself. "That, was not expected! How.. How can that bitch, do that?"

_**Flashback...**_

_tsuyoku tsuyoku dakishimeta fuyu no yoru_

_tsutaeatta himetaru omoi_

_I opened my phone, Luke is calling._

_"HELLO, Luke."_

_"Yo, Angelia, are you free tomorrow?"_

_"Umm, Yeah?"_

_"Okay, wanna go, out.. ?"_

_I blushed... "S-sure..."_

_"Okay, see you tomorrow at 1 then."_

_"Okay, bye Luke." 'I'm having a date, with a REAL someone.' I smiled. I can't wait! I ran home. And had my beauty sleep... _

"_Hmm, look who's here? The slut?" Sayaa suddenly, popped out._

"_What do you want, bitch?" I asked, sternly._

"_You, to get far away from Ikuto-kun,"_

"_Don't worry, I won't be close to him, just have him to yourself, he's a jerk..!"_

"_HHOHOHOHOHO- wait, ohmy, what are you doing with that wig? Wanna get rid of your pink hair in public? Or, wanna look like Angelia, that slut, who said me and Ikuto were the worst guest, ever,?"_

"_YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT HER! SO SHUT UP!" Tears started falling..._

"_HAH, time to teach you a lesson, so you wouldn't dare, come close to Ikuto, ever, again... Tadase..." _

"_What?" _

"_Hinamori-san... I'll make you my queen, no matter what..." Tadase said._

"_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU! I thought, you were... FORGET IT!" I pushed Tadase away._

"_RAN, CHARACTER CHANGE!"_

"_Hai, Amu-chan, HOP, STEP, JUMP!"_

"_HINAMORI-SAN! DON'T RUN AWAY!" Tadase's voice slowly faded away._

"_Oh,puff,puff..." I breathed in and out. "That.. Was, one HELL, which had just broke loose!" I said, to myself. "That, was not expected! How.. How can that bitch, do that?"_

_**Ends..**_

"SHIT! I FORGOT, WHAT SHOULD I WEAR!" I ran towards my closet. I picked out random outfits.

"HMMM, NOPE, NOPE, NOPE, NO- YES!" I finally found a perfect one, I pulled it out and hang it on the doorknob. 'Okay, I have to go to bed now..' I went over to my bathroom and grab my nightshirt, and wore it. I jumped on my bed, and fell asleep.

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

I went home, I kept on thinking about Luke and Amu... I know, I know I did left her, and while she's somewhere, I went out with Sayaa, okay, STILL am. But I didn't get her reason for being mad at me.. _"BAKABAKABAKA! Just, DIE, HAVE FUN WITH THAT SLUT!" _What the hell did she mean? UGH! I went over and took out my diary,

Hello,

I know I haven't been writing lately, but, I'm kinda busy with Sayaa, she is so slut... She's just fine? But why must Amu call her slut? Doesn't mean I left her and go with Sayaa, she's a slut. Maybe Amu is the one! I HATE HER, she just wouldn't let me be happy, guess what? She's ANGELIA, UGH, no wonder! If she Angelia, that means, there might be more meaning in her songs! I'm so checking it out! Bye Diary!

PS, I LOVE YOU?

UGH, no more.

I went over to my laptop, and went to **the lyrics website**.(Do not own) and began searching,

First search, **Haunted JokerMeow, **

_You and I walk a fragile line_

_I have known it all this time_

_But I never thought I'd live to see it break_

"It's getting dark, and it's all too quiet

And I can't trust anything now

And it's coming over you like it's all a big mistake" It can't be...

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

"Won't lose you again

Something's made your eyes go cold

Come on, come on, don't leave me like this

I thought I had you figured out

Something's gone terribly wrong" Oh,my,god...

_You're all I wanted_

_Come on, come on, don't leave me like this_

_I thought I had you figured out_

_Can't breathe whenever you're gone_

_Can't turn back now, I'm haunted_

"Stood there and watched you walk away

From everything we had

But I still mean every word I said to you" It's like when I left with Sayaa...

"He would try to take away my pain

And he just might make me smile

But the whole time I'm wishing he was you instead" I'm guessing this is Luke...

_Oh, I'm holding my breath_

I closed the tab, and went on to Stereo Love

"When you're gonna stop breaking my heart

I don't wanna be another one" That's her thoughts.. I can't take it! I off the tabs, and went to her latest song, maybe there's difference. **Everytime**...

_Notice me, take my hand_

_Why are we strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me_

_Everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_I make believe that you are here_

_It's the only way I see clear_

_What have I done_

_You seem to move on easy_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness caused you pain_

_And this song's my sorry_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_And everytime I try to fly, I fall_

_Without my wings, I feel so small_

_I guess I need you, baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, you're haunting me_

_I guess I need you, baby..._

OKAY, THERE'S NO DIFFERENT! Maybe, it wasn't her who composed it! Ha,! I shouldn't have gotten my hopes high, to know if she meant it! She's the slut! I went to my bed, and closed my eyes.

**DREAM~~~**

"_Ikuto... You, bastard... You should have just die, you know, you know nothing! NOTHING AT ALL, you shouldn't have left, you stupid. You'll regret... Those times! THOSE TIMES YOU HELP ME! THOSE TIME YOU SAY EVERYTHING'S FINE, THOSE TIMES YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME, WHAT, YOU DON'T MEAN IT? NEXT TIME YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE SAID IT, IT'll ONLY HURT, DONT WORRY, it's and act... AN ACT TO LOVE ONE ANOTHER? RIGHT!"_

**END~~~**

I woke up from my horrible dream. Who.. Who the hell is that girl... What. The. Hell. did she meant by, I'll regret, I'll so not! I won't regret going out with Sayaa. Oh, wait.. I shouldn't have said I LOVE YOU to another? What crap is the dream talking about? Ugh, just forget it!

* * *

† **Amu's POV** †

I woke up, bright and shiny lights shined on me. I yawned and got up. I went to the bathroom and have a bubble bath. I wrapped a towel over myself and went to the kitchen. I prepared myself some pancakes, and went up to get dressed while my pancakes cooled down a little. After I wore the outfit I wanted. I went down and had my breakfast. After that, I went to get my hair done, I pinned it up with a big skull face. With that done, I took a glance at the time. It's only, 9:30, I bet the school is now having their recess, I plan on going there now, to get myself out from the school. Once I arrived, some students saw me, mostly, my fans.

"OMGOSH, Hinamori-san! Why didn't you come to school?" 1 of them asked.

I walked away, and said. "I hate this school, I'm quiting." and walked off to the office.

They were shocked. I continued my way to the office.

* * *

† **Utau's POV** †

Even after Amu is back from the hospital, she still didn't come to school, alot of people have been asking for Amu.

"TSUKIYOMI-SAN." I heard one of Amu's fans called.

"Yes?"

"Hinamo-Hinamori-san, she-she is quiting this school... She- she said sh-she hate it..." that girl said, my eyes wided open.

"WHAT? WHERE IS SHE?" I screamed, the whole cafeteria looked at me, I shove it off. She told me that Amu's in the office. I ran off after her, ignoring Rima and the rest, as they called out for me, with trays on their hands.

"Amu, what the fuck are you doing!" I said outloud. People turned, I ignored, yet, again.

I opened the door, loudly.

* * *

† **Amu's POV** †

"I'm sorry, but I'll need to transfer the school, I'm moving out.." I lied..

"Hmm. Fine, but I'll need your parents' consent.."

"THEY're NOT HERE! DON'T YOU GET IT!" I shouted.

The door burst opened, to reveal Utau panting,

"A-Amu, don't you, dare, leave!" She said.

"Utau, I'm sorry..." I turned to the principal. "IF you insist on letting me off the school, so be it!" I walked away, I walked passed Utau.

"Utau, read your text later, I'll message you about it, okay." I said, softly.

"B-but.. sigh, fine..." she whispers back.

"Thank you." I left. I look down at my watch, 11.30. Oh, I HAVE TO get going!

I texted Luke, saying I will be at the park if he wants to picked me up.

As I walk off the school ground, someone shouted my name.

"AMU!" I turned back and saw Ikuto, that...JERK!

"What, do you want..." I ask, STERNLY.

"I need, your damn explanation, being Angelia, Utau didn't told me that, I SAW IT, with my eyes! And I need you to explain, why you called Sayaa SLUT, when you are one!" that's it, he hit the point, I ignored him and punched him in the face.

"FUCK OFF, JERK, have fun with this FUCKING BITCH school." I walked away.

Ikuto hold his face tight, that must have hurt him alot?

Once I arrived at the park, I received a call, I answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hinamori Amu, yes?" the caller asked.

"Yeah.. What is it?"

"I'm a doctor in Seiyo General Hospital. I've got a bad news for you, your parents are.. dead in a plane crash. And your sister.. She have some broken bones..."

"WHAT!" tears fell from my eyes. I rushed to the hospital. I look for my parents. Their bodies were.. Smashed... I couldn't take it and look for my sister. Her bodies are smashed too, but she is lucky to survive... The doctor told me that if I would wish my sister to recover, we'll have to bring her to the hospital in Singapore? I nodded, and went home to pack my items. I received a text from

Luke: Amu, where are you? You said you'll be at the park.

Amu: I'm sorry, Luke.. but things changed.. I'm moving to Singapore.. My sister need medical there...

Luke: Why can't your parents bring her? What about our group?

Amu: I'm sorry, but.. My parents.. They..They died... I don't know about the group.. I guess, I'll have to leave the group... High chance, I'll make my own group... Sorry, Luke,

Luke: Amu...

Amu: Sorry, oh, wait, I can't make my own group! When I'm back, high chance, I'll join you guys back, if I'm allowed though, I'm guessing I'm singing solo,

Luke: WE DEFINITELY ACCEPT YOU BACK! -smiles-

Amu: Thank you, anyway, I'm departing on Wednesday, 12.00PM, if you are free, wanna have a last visit in the airport?

Luke: SURE!

Today is Monday, I have tomorrow left... I texted Utau and the group the same thing about what I told Luke. They were sad, but couldn't do anything. They'll be seeing me off, then. I smiled to myself.

* * *

† **Utau's POV** †

I cried, hard, when Amu told me she's leaving the country, not only that, she'll be leaving the GROUP! But she said she'll be singing alone, so there might be a chance where she can sing, to keep us updated about her beings, she always have meanings in her words. I guess, I'll have to watch her every concert and all.

"Utau, why are you crying?" Ikuto asked.

"You wouldn't understand, brother."

"Oh, really?"

"YES,"

"What's the topic?"

"Someone's leaving..."

"Oh, who?"

"Someone, dear to me, someone in the group, someone with no parents, someone with a sister in bad stage."

"Eh? Who's that? Lisa,? Rina, Leo,? Uhh, Luke?"

"Nope,nope,nope."

"Then? It can't be Angelia, since she's Amu, she is the leader, she have her parents and sister who is fine."

"You wouldn't understand her emotions right now, Ikuto.. Just leave."

"I wont, not until you tell me who."

"If you wanna know, head to the airport and kept yourself hidden, on Wednesday, 12.00PM, don't show yourself, or I'll kill you." I walked off, leaving confused Ikuto behind. I went to my bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

"Wednesday, 12.00PM, airport.. Hmmm, I guess it wouldn't hurt to know who.."

**TIME SKIP, WEDNESDAY!**

* * *

† **Amu's POV** †

The doctors have brought Ami to the plane, I'm just waiting for Utau to come. I hug each one of them, and told them to keep in contact. I smiled when I saw Utau running towards me.

"AMU!" She cried, clinging onto me.

"Utau, you're, heavy? Don't worry, Utau, we'll keep in touch, I'll have to leave soon, though." I said, with a faint smile.

'THOSE DEPARTING TO SINGAPORE, PLEASE BOARD THE PLANE, WE'RE LEAVING SOON.' (I guess, that's what they say?) someone said through the speaker.

"Oh, Okay, bye guys! LOVEYOU! We'll meet some other days." I went over to Luke, and kissed him on the lips, leaving him red, i walked over to Yaya, "Bye, yaya, here, a last gift to you." I said giving her a teddy bear. She cried, "Amu-chi!" I went to Leo, Rima, Lisa, others and finally Utau, "Here, 4 free coupon to the Ramen shop, Last long with Kukai, aye, bye. Oh, and here, be the next female singer, you know what I mean.. Here, a letter on my life's explanations, Bye.." I whisper to Utau, smiling, and waved back to everyone, leaving to the plane.

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

"A-A-Amu... S-she was the one, leaving... She.. What.. What happened to her parents? W-what happened to her sister...? How, what, AND WTHELL, did she just kissed Luk- Wait, I shouldn't care, that slut, better off, without her." I said, as I walked to Utau, I looked down to Utau's hand and saw Amu's writing on an envelop. 'The Life, I wish would just die...' I looked to Utau.

"I don't know anything, I haven't read it, yet..." and walked off.

"Tsukiyomi.. Right?" I heard someone called, Luke.

"Yeah, so?"

"I'll just have one sentence for you, You made Amu suffer, she always, always, go to the hospital, due to the problems you have cause her." and with that he left. Rima and others, nodded. I stood there, dumbfounded, WHAT THE HELL?

* * *

**10 YEARS LATER, **† **Amu's POV** †

This is my last live concert in Singapore, I have been sitting in the room, thinking about everything, all those years, I'm now attached with Luke, HAHA, yeah, he went here, just to be with me, that's the kind of guy, I want, HEHE, I smirked. I'm in the back stage, I wore a pink lolita dress with the skirt short, a purple boots with black diamonds, a crossed necklace, black diamonds pinned to my black and purple wig which was being half up and down, and a dark eyeshadow. I'm still Angelia Ayame though. It's my call, and I left to the stage.

"Well, if you guys, didn't know that I was from JokerMeow, a band in Japan. I'm now telling you guys, that I'm the previous leader, a girl, who quited from the group, and pretty much, reasons that I quited was to be in Singapore. My sister needed medication here, ASAP, so I'll have to leave, and here, I showed myself! I'll be leaving back to Japan tomorrow, though." I smiled. "I'm with one of JokerMeow member now, we'll be singing together for this, hope you enjoy it." I smiled.

**((I NEED A DOCTOR, ****Dr. Dre ****ft. ****Eminem and**** Skylar Grey))**

_**(Angelia)**_

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time..._

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_**(Luke)**_

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back. _

_Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back. _

_But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that. _

_Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black. _

_Hope, I just need a ray of that _

_'Cause no one sees my vision _

_When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack. _

_But they don't know what dope is. _

_And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this. _

_All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest. _

_You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you. _

_But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do. _

_But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark. _

_Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you. _

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue. _

_'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick. _

_You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this fucking mic, _

_Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause... _

_**(Angelia)**_

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_**(Luke)**_

_It hurts when I see you struggle. _

_You come to me with ideas. _

_You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled. _

_'Cause the shit I hear is crazy, _

_But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more. _

_Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form. _

_Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself, _

_Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help. _

_Like, I'm YOUR leader. _

_You're supposed to fucking be MY mentor. _

_I can endure no more! _

_I demand you remember who you are! _

_It was YOU, who believed in me, _

_When everyone was telling you, don't sign me. _

_Everyone at the fucking label, lets tell the truth. _

_You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you. _

_Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy... _

_Dre, I'm crying in this booth. _

_You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours. _

_But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more. _

_But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me. _

_Get up Dre! I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake _

_**(Angelia)**_

_I'm about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_**(Luke)**_

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago _

_But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though _

_You walked in, yellow jump suit _

_Whole room, cracked jokes _

_Once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke _

_Went through friends, some of them I put on _

_But they just left, they said was riding to the death _

_But where the fuck are they now _

_Now that I need them, I don't see none of them _

_All I see is Slim _

_Fuck all you fairweather friends _

_All I need is him _

_Fucking backstabbers _

_When the chips were down, you just laughed at us _

_Now you bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, faggots _

_You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where the fuck we been? _

_You can kiss my indecisive ass crack maggots and the crackers ass _

_Little cracker jack beat making wack math, _

_Backwards producers, I'm back bastards _

_One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I leave _

_And I guarantee they'll scream, Dre don't leave us like that man cause... _

_**(Angelia)**_

_Im about to lose my mind _

_You've been gone for so long _

_I'm running out of time _

_I need a doctor _

_Call me a doctor _

_I need a doctor, doctor _

_To bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life _

_Bring me back to life_

I smiled, and said "How's that? How about the next song?" I asked, the crowds screamed, I smiled.

**((SINGLE LADY, DJ LAYLA FT. ALISSA))**

**(Angelia) **

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_I am a single lady_

_I'm waiting for your love..._

_And I don't need your diamonds_

_I wanna have your heart..._

_I am a single lady_

_I'm waiting for your love..._

_And I don't need your diamonds_

_I wanna have your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_One night with me and you will see_

_I am the one you've been waiting for_

_I'll melt the ice I'll make you rise_

_Like a beautiful sun next to me_

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_I am a single lady_

_I'm waiting for your love..._

_And I don't need your diamonds_

_I wanna have your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gimme your heart..._

_Gimme your heart, gimme me your soul_

_Gïmme your heart..._

I continued singing, the next song since the screams got louder.

_**((FUCKING PERFECT, P!NK)**_

_**(Angelia)**_

_Made a wrong turn _

_Once or twice _

_Dug my way out _

_Blood and fire _

_Bad decisions _

_That's alright _

_Welcome to my silly life _

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood _

_Miss "no way it's all good" _

_It didn't slow me down _

_Mistaken _

_Always second guessing _

_Underestimated _

_Look, I'm still around... _

**(Angelia and Luke)**

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like your less than _

_Fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please _

_If you ever, ever feel _

_Like your nothing _

_You're fuckin' perfect to me_

**(Angelia)**

_You're so mean _

_When you talk _

_About yourself _

_You are wrong _

_Change the voices _

_In your head _

_Make them like you _

_Instead _

_So complicated _

_Look how big you'll make it _

_Filled with so much hatred _

_Such a tired game _

_It's enough _

_I've done all i can think of _

_Chased down all my demons _

_see you same _

**(Angelia and Luke)**

_Pretty, pretty please _

_Don't you ever, ever feel _

_Like your less than _

_Fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty, pretty please _

_If you ever, ever feel _

_Like your nothing _

_You're fuckin' perfect to me _

**(Angelia)**

_The world stares while i swallow the fear _

_The only thing i should be drinking is an ice cold beer _

_So cool in lying and I tried tried _

_But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time _

_Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere _

_They don't like my genes, they don't get my hair _

_Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time _

**(Angelia and Luke)**

_Why do we do that? _

_Why do I do that? _

_Why do I do that? _

_Ooh, pretty pretty pretty, _

_Pretty pretty please don't you ever ever feel _

_Like you're less then, fuckin' perfect _

_Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel _

_Like you're nothing you're fuckin' perfect, to me _

_You're perfect _

_You're perfect_

**(Luke)**

_Pretty, pretty please don't you ever ever feel like you're less then, fucking perfect _

**(Angelia)**

_Pretty, pretty please if you ever ever feel like you're nothing you're fucking perfect to me_

That's the last song, phew, I bowed and walked off...

"LUKE-kun! That's beautiful!" I said,

"Yeah, true. So when are you planning to go back?"

"Soon, and I have the air tickets with me now, our plane will arrive in 6AM in the morning, let's pack and we'll have to leave, already."

"Oh,Okaay."

**6.30AM,LATER.**

I yawned, we have boarded the plane, and now we're halfway to Japan, I wonder if they still remember me..? I texted Utau and the rest, thank god they remembered me, they are willing to fetch us from the Airport, and they told me, that I didn't actually leave the group, they told our manager that I have special business to do, at the other country. She even told me that Ikuto is still dating Sayaa... Even though I'm with Luke, I still love Ikuto... I can't help it... I felt tears on my cheeks, I told Utau, that I'll be having my nap and told her, we might be arriving at 5PM in Japan, she said okay and told the others. I went to have my nap.

* * *

† **Utau's POV** †

I received a text from Amu, asking if I remember her, OF COURSE I DO! I EVEN WATCH HER LIVE! HAHAHA, Okay, I currently was waiting for Amu to show up, in her live.

"Well, if you guys, didn't know that I was from JokerMeow, a band in Japan. I'm now telling you guys, that I'm the previous leader, a girl, who quited from the group, and pretty much, reasons that I quited was to be in Singapore. My sister needed medication here, ASAP, so I'll have to leave, and here, I showed myself! I'll be leaving back to Japan tomorrow, though." Amu smiled. "I'm with one of JokerMeow member now, we'll be singing together for this, hope you enjoy it." she smiled. Her voice was suddenly heard, I looked up to the television and saw her and Luke, they both are a couple now, and wow, AMU DID IMPROVE HER VOICE and all. Her songs are wonderful! Ikuto is still with Sayaa, though he said he always had nightmares, a girl saying that he'll regret leaving her, after afew days she left, Ikuto start regreting, his guess was that the girl in his nightmares were Amu, I kinda agree? He walked out from his room to the kitchen getting a milk and walked to the living room and stare at the TV, to see Angelia/Amu on the stage, with Luke.

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

AMU? LUKE? WHAT? Oh, nevermind, it's not like I should care... after all, I'm with Sayaa? Though I hate her now, I understand what Amu meant, Sayaa cheated on me and WOOHOO-ed once she saw a guy and flirt, and got that guy on her shoes. Though she tried that on me, I ignored her. I'm breaking with her first thing tomorrow, if possible, I'll get Amu back.

* * *

IM DONE, OOHHHs, WEEEEEEPPP, OKAYOKAY, BYEBYE, need reviews, you know ?


	8. I'm a Single Lady

_**Joker**__ : Gomengomen! It's late, I'm seriously having trouble here,_

_**Amu**__ : HAAHA, !_

_**Ikuto**__ : Hmm, Amu ?_

_**Amu**__ : Oh, sorry, sorry, well, Joker-chan fell. She said she felt like a fractured woman, she can hardly sit down, and now, she claim that she felt like an extreme BIG ass, bitch. Trying to sit down._

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: OHHHHHH!_

_**Joker **__: Oh, shit you Amu. Correction, I CLAIMED, I'm much better now, though it still hurt! MOUUU!._

_**Ikuto**__ : Woi,woi, enough._

_**Luke**__ : - stares at Ikuto - 'You're so not hot...'_

_**Lisa **__: Amu, are you going to be with Ikuto, ba-_

_**Amu**__ : Oh, shit it, who would, HMPF,_

_**Leo**__ : Sarcasmsarcasm, my type, my type, _**Chapter 7; I'm leaving, I hate you.**_is actually supposed to be,_**Chapter ****6****; I'm leaving, I hate you.**

_**Utau **__: #PrayforJapan. Red CROSS here,! Amu-chan! LETS GO LETS GO!_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

_

* * *

_

_Previously..._

AMU? LUKE? WHAT? Oh, nevermind, it's not like I should care... after all, I'm with Sayaa? Though I hate her now, I understand what Amu meant, Sayaa cheated on me and WOOHOO-ed once she saw a guy and flirt, and got that guy on her shoes. Though she tried that on me, I ignored her. I'm breaking with her first thing tomorrow, if possible, I'll get Amu back.

* * *

_**Chapter 7; I'm a single lady,**_

† **Amu's POV** †

_I am a single lady_

_I'm waiting for your love..._

_And I don't need your diamonds_

_I wanna have your heart...I am a single lady_

"Ughh, where is it now?" I asked, stretching my fingers trying to get my phone.

"We're gonna land now, you know Utau called, lots of times, you know, I have to tell her you're dead." joked Luke.

"WHAT, UTAU! OMGOSH, and, wow, that's so funny, Luke." I said before dialing Utau.

"_AMU! HEY, I THOUGHT YOU'RE DEAD! Your body is with me right now, it's gonna get buried! How come your on the phone. You're supposed to be... OH NO, I'm holding a ghost, no wait, IM TALKING TO A GHOST!"_ screamed Utau, kiddingly.

"Funny Utau, you're holding a ghost, that's for sure.." I said, in my cool and spicy character,

"_HAHA, okayokay, I'm sorry, BE SURE TO GET OFF YOUR PLANE, FIRST! UNDERSTAND! I'M ON MY WAY NOW, I'M SURE YOUR PLANE IS TOO!"_ screamed Utau, TOO EXCITED,

"Chill Utau, suresure, I'll be first," I said,

"_OKAY,BYE, see you soon!" _CLICK, we hung up.

I buried my face in my hands, "I'm not sure about meeting the others, I'm afraid they've already forgotten me."

"Dont worry, they wont, once we arrived, we get Utau and look for the Manager to say you're back okay?" Luke said, trying to calm me down. I just nodded.

* * *

**30mins later, in the airport.**

† **Utau's POV** †

"AMU-CHI!" Yaya shouted, running towards her, once she came out from the checkpoint.

"AMU." Rima said, trying to act cold while walking towards her.

"YO, AMANE-SAN." Leo said, waving and doing their handshakes, they have last done that, 10 years ago, it's impressive to know they still remember it.

"HEYHEYHEYYY GIRLL!" Lisa said, hugging her.

"AMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" I shouted, at last, I managed to get it out from my mouth, it's so hard, to get it out, afterall, we havent seen each other for years,

"MINNA, -sniff- You guys, -sniff- still remember me!" Amu finished with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"OF COURSE YOU BAKA." Kukai said, with his smile signature.

"KUKAI!" Amu ran hugging him. They both were like, siblings, so damn close. I smiled, it's nice having Amu back.

"Don't forget me, you both..." someone said. We turned to look at her,

"AMI!" we shouted.

"HEHE! I'm back! AND IM SO JOINING YOU, Lisa, Luke, Leo. HEHE." Ami grinned.

"OH, okayy... That's fine?" Leo said, awkwardly.

"She is so a different side of Amu, right?" Leo whispered to Luke and Lisa. They both nodded.

"AHEM, I heard that." Ami said, folding her arms.

"Heh,heh, Sorry." Leo said,

I turned and looked at Amu, 'her face didn't seem happy enough. I wonder why... OH YEAH! SHIT MY BROTHER, where is he!' I looked around, searching for my brother.

* * *

† **Ikuto's POV** †

'SHITSHITSHIT, WHERE THE HELL IS THAT BITCH!' I asked myself, searching for Sayaa. I ran almost ALL the places she went.

Suddenly a pair of arms came from behind me.

"IKUTO-kun, Miss me? Awww, don't worry, you'll get enough of it, after I kill a bitch that's gonna arrive soon," I heard Sayaa said. 'It's so disguisting... Oh, yes, sure, I'm back to my playboy over the years, behind Sayaa's back. Since she's playgirl, Ima playboy, well, so pretty much. I had made lots of love.' I said, disguisted. 'But that's just to get my mind off Amu... Now she's back, it's worst, I can't take it, I'm quiting being a PlayBoy, SIGH'

"Don't be so full Sayaa, We're done, you sure as hell know that I'm a playboy right, you should know much better, that you'll never be happy with a playboy." I said, and realised what I had just said, it does mean that Amu wont be happy with me.. I shrugged it off. I REMEMBERED, Utau told me to go to the AIRPORT today! Amu's arriving, I dashed off to my vehicle and drove to the Airport.

* * *

† **Amu's POV** †

'Ikuto... You seriously had forgotten truly about me, don't you... You're not even here when I arrived.. Get a grip Amu, he's with Sayaa! He might be even making babies right now.' I didn't realised tears had rolled down my cheeks, more.

"Amu, you're sad that Ikuto's not here, right?" Utau whispered to me, I nodded. Sure, yes, I am. "Don't worry, he'll find his ass on the top of the highest building, I'll make sure of it." I just nodded.

"AMU!" I heard someone shouted, just then, I saw some colours that I had never seen in such a long time, Blue midnight hair, Blue eyes, and a chara, that Miki wanted to see for a long time, Yoru.

"MIKI-nya!" everyone turned.

"See, told ya, now I wont hang him at the highest, I'll beat his sorry ass." whispered Utau. I giggled, I'm happy to see him.

"YORU!" Miki flew.

"Yoru? Who is she or he?" asked Claudia, Lisa's chara. Yes, they have charas too, Lisa has Claudia, a bunny, no one knew Lisa loves to hop and she also has Cookie, a part of her who likes to eat. Luke has Daisuke, his would-be-self is to be the best male-singer, expected? Leo has Wyatt, caring for others, before himself.

"Ikuto..." Luke said, in a deep voice. I stared at the air after hearing Luke's voice... That's... bad...

"AHHHH, LUKE-KUN, DARLING. WELCOME BACK, !" I heard someone shouted. I turned and saw a red headed, Sayaa running towards Luke and then hugging him. I stared at them. Luke had a 'BUSTED' look.

"Uh, she, uh, no, eh, ug-"

"Come on, darling, why do you like her? I thought you hated her, you said she's a damn bitch?" said Sayaa.

"Interesting..." Ikuto said.

'I CANT BELIEVE HE CHEATED.' I said in my heart. "That's it, we're done. You lost your effing chance." I said, cooly.

"HAH, don't bother, I was just kidding about loving you though, who would? You're a stuck-up nose bitch, who cares about others not herself or her boyfriend." Luke said.

I've had enough "AT-"

"Least it's better than you, being a stuck-up in the ass, bastard, who cheated on someone who at least cared about someone else, before herself, and with who? With some playgirl BITCH." Ikuto cutted me off.

"Hey, same goes to you Ikuto, playboy BASTARD!" Sayaa shouted.

"Ikuto's a playboy... All those... years..." I said, softly...

"I'm sorry, Amu... Well, yeah, he was, I'm not sure if he is still." said Utau. I ran away quickly.

"It's enough, being with someone, sure as hell, fuck it up. You never know when they really LOVE you or when they ACT to LOVE you." I said to myself, running with tears flowing from my face. "I've had enough..."

"Amu-chan(desu)!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia shouted from behind. I stopped and went to a bench... I plucked out a flower and began to pluck the petals one by one.

"I love Ikuto. I love Luke. I love Ikuto. I love Luke. I love Ikuto. I Love Luke. I love Ikuto... I do..." I said, as the last petal was plucked out. I Love Ikuto? A playboy?

* * *

Sorry, pretty much, suckish right? Reviews, please! :) Sorry it's shorter, it's hard to type and all. ^^'


	9. AN Ideas please?

_**Misa**__ :__It's not a chapter, but please, read it..._

* * *

_**Joker**__ : Gomengomen! I need some ideas, -cries-_

_**Amu**__ : uh-huh-uh-huh, _

_**Joker**__ : Pweeeeease, help me, -sobs- I need ideas and review too._

_**Ikuto**__ : Hmm, Amu ?_

_**Amu**__ : Oh, sorry, sorry, I GOT 1 AWESOME rumor/news/wtv. GUESS WHAT,_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: WHAT?_

_**Joker **__: Can't wait for this fall, fall fall... I need help, -sobs-_

_**Amu**__ : Okay, Kodansha announces a new Shugo Chara! Chan! manga THIS FALL!_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: NANI? I'M GONNA DANCE MY ASS OFF MAN!_

_**Utau **__: #PrayforJapan and #PrayForTheWorld. Red CROSS here,! Let's hope Anime is alive, _

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._


	10. A Jerk, A Pervert, A Playboy, I love him

_**Joker**__ : SOORRRYY! It's late, these days just got worse,_

_**Amu**__ : Joker-chan has a bestfriend, !_

_**Ikuto**__ : Truetrue, but she suspected her "BESTFRIEND" and her "BOYFRIEND" are together._

_**Amu**__ : UH-huh, she hates being lied to and kept secrets away._

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: OHHHHHH!_

_**Joker **__: Oh, shit you Amu. Why tell my whole lifestory!_

_**Ikuto**__ : Woi,woi, enough._

_**Amu**__ : Oh, SORRRY._

_**Utau **__: #PrayforJapan and #PrayfortheWORLD ! Amu-chan! LETS GO LETS GO!_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

* * *

_previously..._

_"Ikuto's a playboy... All those... years..." I said, softly..._

_"I'm sorry, Amu... Well, yeah, he was, I'm not sure if he is still." said Utau. I ran away quickly._

_"It's enough, being with someone, sure as hell, fuck it up. You never know when they really LOVE you or when they ACT to LOVE you." I said to myself, running with tears flowing from my face. "I've had enough..."_

_"Amu-chan(desu)!" Ran, Miki, Suu and Dia shouted from behind. I stopped and went to a bench... I plucked out a flower and began to pluck the petals one by one._

_"I love Ikuto. I love Luke. I love Ikuto. I love Luke. I love Ikuto. I Love Luke. I love Ikuto... I do..." I said, as the last petal was plucked out. I Love Ikuto? A playboy?_

* * *

** Chapter 8; A Jerk, A Pervert, A Playboy, I love him.**

† **Amu's POV** †

I was shocked to know that the last petal that was plucked out has a saying of "I LOVE IKUTO, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!" I stared in shock. I hadn't realize that Ikuto was there. He sat next to me, looking in my eyes. I was SHOCKED, to see his face, SUDDENLY. I jumped, and he chuckled, HOW DARE HE. I looked away once I realize that I have blushed.

"Amu, Amu, you still blush whenever I tease you, chuckle at you and even get close to you, _Amu_..." Ikuto said, emphasizing my name in the end. I blushed MORE.

"S-shut up!" shit, I just stutter.. "MOI! Enough enough, let's go back, I wanna have a nice clean break-up with Luke," I said, smiling. He looked at me, and smiled. 'WAIT, TSUKIYOMI IKUTO? HE SMILED? S-SMILED!' I mentally said in my head, he's so HOT!- WAIT, that's not supposed to be right! He isn't!

Ikuto saw through me, like I'm a book. He realize I've been fighting with my conscience, and tease me !

"Ohh, Amu-koi, thinking about me eh?" he teased, cuddling me. My face is , EXTREME 100%, WAIT 1000000000% RED!

"W-w-what! I w-wouldn't! W-who would! SHEESH, yo-youre so, u-u-u-g - UH, you're just not what Im "currently" thinking about!" I said, I wouldn't dare to say the BIG U-G-L-Y to him. He might take it seriously, I looked away.

"Okayokayokay... Let's go back." He said, pushing me forward. I stared at him, his midnight blue hair camouflage with the midnight sky. I have never seen him in this, oh-my-gosh so hot look. I turned away, as I felt heat crawling up to my cheeks.

* * *

† **Utau's POV** †

"OKAY, ONCE AMU COME BACK, we're gonna tell her the news, ALRIGHT!"

"HAIIIIII!" Said everyone. We were actually planning to go to the Tsukiyomi's Villa on the day of Amu's return.

"Ami-chan, how are you?" I asked.

"Pretty much awesome, I love playing the keyboard, and even dancing!" Ami said.

"That wasn't what I asked..." I said softly, hoping she wouldn't have heard. True enough, she didn't, she's busy dancing.

"WEII! IKUTO, STOPSTOP, YOU'LL NEVER STOP TO TEASE ME!" I heard Amu's voice, LOUD AND CLEAR.

"Hhaaa, you're so fun to tease. OF course I wouldn't, if I did, I'll be filled with boredom." Ikuto said as he came closer to us.

"YO, GUYS. Luke and Sayaa went off some-" I said.

"Thank God, okay, thankyou, so now what?" Amu replied, without care.

"Uhhh...?"

"SHEESH, wanna come? We're going to the Tsukiyomi's Villa!" Said Rima.

"SURE! I'D LOVE TO!" I shouted happily.

"Okay, see you later then, we'll pick you up at, what time is it now?" Rima asked.

"9:00AM Rima," I said with my bored tone.

"Oh, right, thanks Utau, okay, so we'll pick you up at... say... around 3?"

"Oh, sure, okay! See you then later! I gotta go to my apartme-"

"Onee-chan... Your apartment is shared with Luke..." Ami said, with a are-you-dumb look.

"HOLY! NOW WHAT?" Amu shouted, everyone at the entrance/exit of the airport turned and looked at Amu.

"You can come over with us, Amu." I said.

"Oh, thanks!"

* * *

_**Joker**__ : SOORRRYY! it's short..._

_**Amu**__ : Yeahyeah, whatever._

_**Ikuto**__ : Amu's living with me, yeay!_

_**Amu**__ : I won't stay in the same room as you though!_

_**Joker **__: Oh, shut it! Sorry it's short anyway, I need to have a FRESH MIND. Okay, byebye!_


	11. TAKE, A, BREAAAK

_**Joker**__ : SOORRRYY! It's late, I need some reviews, you know ):_

_**Amu**__ : Joker-chan ~~! _

_**Ikuto**__ : AMU-KOI~~~!_

_**Amu**__ : HEY! Don't copy same TUNE/TONE. _

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: OHHHHHH!_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

* * *

_previously..._

"Oh, sure, okay! See you then later! I gotta go to my apartme-"

"Onee-chan... Your apartment is shared with Luke..." Ami said, with a are-you-dumb look.

"HOLY! NOW WHAT?" Amu shouted, everyone at the entrance/exit of the airport turned and looked at Amu.

"You can come over with us, Amu." I said.

"Oh, thanks!"

* * *

**Chapter 9; Take, A, Breaaaaaaak.**

† **Amu's POV** †

"You better be thankful that I'm still with you right now with your face damn CLEAN!" I said to Ikuto. He just chuckled and smirk. He took my hand and went inside the car.

"Sure Amu, sure.."

"HEY, next time warn people!" I shouted in the car. Ikuto covered his ears. Oh,YES. He's sensitive part, his ears. I giggled at the thought of disturbing Ikuto's ears.

"Ne, Amu-koi, thinking of me eh?" Ikuto teased. I could feel heat rushed up to my cheeks,

"W-w-who would!" I said back. He chuckled and put me down on his lap. We were BOTH, DANGEROUSLY close. I started screaming, saying things, while Ikuto, well, being Ikuto just chuckled...

"Would you LOVE BIRDs ever stop ?" Utau said from the front seat. I blushed and looked away. After what Utau said, we both kept quiet... The whole ride to their house is so... SILENT...

"OKAY, we're here!" said Utau, as the driver came to a stop. We went out of the car.

"SHUGOI! Y-y-you live HERE?" I was shocked! It's a FUCKING MANSION!

"Oh, Welcome home, Tsukiyomi-kun, Tsukiyomi-san..." said 1 of their maids/servants? She has long dark hair that reaches until her shoulders, orange-coloured eyes, and a fair skin colour.. 'She's pretty... I guess, Ikuto might fell in love with her...' I said, as I began to lose hope... 'WAITWAIT, why must I care? Not like he's mine...' I said mentally... **Yet... **'Ehh, who are you!' **Your conscience, dummy.** I ignore my 'conscience' and continue thinking...

"Oh, thanks, Yuki-san, could you please show Amu to her room, please?" Ikuto said, kindly... 'UNFAIR, HE SPEAKS TO HER KINDLY!'

"Oh... Hai..." the maid/servant, I guess her name is Yuki, replied with slight anger, I wonder why? She left and I followed...

"You know something... STAY away from TSUKIYOMI-KUN!" she lowered her voice.

"Ehh? What? Why? WHY WOULD I, be near him?"

"Oh, please, don't lie, you like him don't you, guess what, Tsukiyomi-kun is mine. AND ONLY MINE. I'm like the most beautiful girl EVER! OBVIOUSLY prettier than you, that is." she said, she's true though, she's prettier than me... But I can't lose- WAIT, so what!

"Like I ca-"

"YOU BITCH, don't lie!" she slammed me onto the wall, griping on my neck.

"AHH! uf, vucker! et uf e!(F, fucker! get of me!)" I shouted, I grab her hand and tried to get it off me.

"It's better to see you die, oh, and guess what... The Humpty Lock would be mine... In that way, the Dumpty Key, in other words, Ikuto-kun would be together with me!"

"!" how the hell did she know about those things!

"Oh, don't think I'm dumb, I have a chara of my own, and it's not hard figuring you having the Humpty Lock. You have 4 charas! The maximum is ONLY 2! I COULDN'T FUCKING HAVE 3!"

I stayed quiet. "Come on, Meiren!" her Chara, Meiren had purple hair that's being tied up into 2 pigtails. From the looks, her chara seems to be... "Yes, it's and x-Chara, beautiful isn't it? Thanks to Easter, I've got such beautiful chara... That chara consist my would-be-self, as you know, and isn't it pretty? HAH,"

Her chara is an X-chara? But.. It seems like her would-be-self is an beautiful chara... It changed into x-chara... because... "You, you thought you're ugly, didn't you..." I said, her grip on my neck tighten.

"SHUT UP! I know IM PRETTY! NOW GET OUT OF MY SIGHT! Watashi no kokoro: anrokku! DARK Queen!" after her transformation, she immediately let go of me. I rubbed my neck as her grip was hurtful.

"DARK LOOK!" that was the last thing I heard before my black-out. Everything was pitchblack... then, there stood a mirror, I looked in the mirror, and screamed!

"AHHHHHHHHHH! I.. I.. I LOOK HORRIBLE!"

"HAHAHA, see, I'm much prettier than you.. LESS hope for Ikuto to love you eh?"

* * *

† **Yuki's POV** †

'Baka, she's obviously in an illusion... She's pretty though.. I hate to admit... YET, it doesn't mean she can steal Ikuto!'

"IMAGINARY APPEARANCE, DARK LOOK DEMOLISH!" Once I said 'dark look demolish' Amu was hugging tight to her knees, screaming. Hmppf, weakling... But still, I said 'IMAGINARY APPEARANCE' in a soft voice, and there stood imaginary Ikuto-kun. He looked down on Amu and kicked her and sorts, saying she's ugly and he wanted her out of this house. I smirked at myself.

"STOP. -screams- YABETTE! -screams- IKUTO!" she screamed Ikuto's name TOO loud!

"SLASH CLAW!" I heard someone said, my imaginary IKUTO has disappear!

"FUC-" HOLY, it's TSUKIYOMI-KUN!

"Yuki-san... I trusted you, and you threw it away? like trash? By hurting Amu? By threatening her? You bitch! SLASH CLAW!" blood... blood coming out from my face, IKUTO-KUN JUST SLASHED ME!

"FUCKER. WHAT'S SO GOOD ABOUT THAT BITCH, THAT SLU-"

"URUSAI! YOU ARE THE BITCH, YOU ARE THE SLUT!" Once again, he slashed me...

"I-i-kuto," I heard Amu whisper... She's beginning to open her eyes... SHIT. "IKUTO!" Amu hugged him...

"Amu... Are you alright?" Amu just nodded...

"FUCK YOU! WHY DO YOU ALWAYS GET HIS ATTENTION! IHATEYOU!" I slipped out my phone, getting ready to press the button. I smirked. "Sayonara, Hinamori Amu...! The drug is already inserted in your body, waiting for my cue!"

_FLASHBACK.._

_As Ikuto kicked her, Amu screamed, Ikuto then took the chance to insert the drug in her mouth,_

_END.._

"s.a.y.o.n-"

"NIGHTMARE LORELEI!"

"AH! SHIT. THE PHONE!"


	12. A Memory of A song !

_**Joker**__ : I'm short of reviews ): I'll make the next chapter, after i have 4/5 reviews... PLEASEPLEASEPLEASE._

_**Amu**__ : -mumbles- I hate her..._

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU._

* * *

_Previously..._

_"s.a.y.o.n-"_

_"NIGHTMARE LORELEI!"_

_"AH! SHIT. THE PHONE!"_

* * *

**Chapter 9; A Memory of A song !**

† **Amu's POV** †

I closed my eyes, awaiting for the impact of the drug, it didn't happen... I opened my eyes and saw Utau burning the phone.

"UTAU." Utau looked at me, and gave me a smile and a look that says 'don't worry'. I just nod, I believe in Utau. Ikuto grab my wrist and pulled me outside.

"**Watashi no kokoro: anrokku! SERAPHIC CHARM!** Angel CRADLE!"

screams shot through, and Utau came out.

"I definitely have to buy a new house for my own, and other for Ikuto..." she said. We laughed. "Hey, don't forget, the vacation is later. Come on, let's get ready!"

"But, the fight take hours, and now we are left with like 3hours to get ready, to get our outfits and packs and all." I said.

"Oh, come on! We won't have to actually, there's a place where you can get your outfits, and it's only for those staying there, awesome isn't it?" Utau said, jumping.

"Oh, okay then, let's go and pack." We left and go to our rooms. I packed the items and get ready.

I was wearing a blue tanktop and a mini shorts. I messed half of my hair up and let the rest down. I hold it with my usual 'X' clip. I looked in the mirror. "Not much, just nice!" I said, I went down and grab a cup of milk.

"Amu-koi, when you drink that, it is being shown you know..." Ikuto said, hugging me from behind. I giggled. I turned away to hide my blush.

"Don't hide it..." Ikuto said, and let go of me. He went to the couch and continue watching his show.

"Awww, Ikuto~ You're angry at me for not showing it?"

"uhn." I kissed him on the cheek and left, leaving a blushing red Ikuto.

* * *

† **Normal POV** †

"IKUTO! AMU! HURRY! WE STILL HAVE TO PICK THE OTHERS UP!" Utau shouted.

Amu and Ikuto both rushed down, and went in the car, no wait, their limousine... They went to each of the others' houses and pick them up.

**IN THE CAR, WITH EVERYONE**!

"Hey,hey! Let's play dare or double-dare aye!" Utau said.

"SURE" they all agreed. They spin the bottle and landed on Amu.

"True"

"Nonono, there's no true Amu," smirking Utau, said.

"Ugh! Fine, Dare."

"Haihai, I DARE YOU TO KISS IKUTO infront of us, for 1 minute!"

"EHHH! Wwhat! Ehh! Waa-" Amu was lost for words, with her face red.

"Come on, Amu-koi," Ikuto said and kissed Amu for 1 minute, and more?

"AHEM, IT'S over 1MINUTE." Utau said. They both were flushed. Amu spin the bottle next and landed on Lisa**[Tell me you havent forgotten her, she's in chapter 4(excluding AN)] **

"Uhh, Dare?"

"I dare you to, have Leo a new makeover!"

"WHAT!" Leo shouted.

"HEHE, it's a dare, Leo." And they both went in the room and Lisa applied the makeup on him.

"Hey, let's take a photo!" Ikuto suggested, the rest agreed.

"Okay, im do-!" Flashes were taken and laughters were heard, Leo went back and remove the makeup.

"I'm so making you guys pay!"

"Lisa, your turn!" Utau said, grinning. The bottle landed on Nagihiko.

"Double-dare!" Nagihiko said.

"I dare you to say "ILOVEYOU" to the person you love and kiss her!" Lisa said,

"OH,my! Lisa, you grew some devil ears and a very pointy tail!" Utau joked.

"Uhh...R-rima... ILOVEYOU..." Nagihiko said as he walked towards Rima and kissed her. Both of them didn't speak or move an inch. After LONG silence, Nagihiko sat back. He spin it and landed on Kukai.

"Kukai, dare or -"

"AHH, let's stop this. We're reaching soon!" Utau said, nervously. As said, we did stop.

"EHH! UTAU! ISNT THAT US ON RADIO!"

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time..._

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life_

_I told the world, one day I would pay it back._

_Say it on tape and lay it, record it, so that one day I could play it back._

_But I don't even know if I believe it when I'm saying that._

_Doubt startin' to creep in, everyday it's just so grey and black._

_Hope, I just need a ray of that_

_'Cause no one sees my vision_

_When I play it for 'em, they just say it's whack._

_But they don't know what dope is._

_And I don't know if I was awake or asleep when I wrote this._

_All I know is you came to me when I was at my lowest._

_You picked me up, breathed new life in me. I owe my life to you._

_But for the life of me, I don't see why you don't see like I do._

_But it just dawned on me; you lost a son. Demon's fightin' you, it's dark._

_Let me turn on the lights and brighten me and enlighten you._

_I don't think you realize what you mean to me, not the slightest clue._

_'Cause me and you, were like a crew. I was like your sidekick._

_You gon' either wanna fight when I get off this fucking mic,_

_Or you gon' hug me. But I'm out of options, there's nothing else I can do cause..._

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life_

_It hurts when I see you struggle._

_You come to me with ideas._

_You say they're just pieces, so I'm puzzled._

_'Cause the shit I hear is crazy,_

_But you're either getting lazy, or you don't believe in you no more._

_Seems like your own opinions, not one you can form._

_Can't make a decision, you keep questioning yourself,_

_Second guessing, and it's almost like your begging for my help._

_Like, I'm YOUR leader._

_You're supposed to fucking be MY mentor._

_I can endure no more!_

_I demand you remember who you are!_

_It was YOU, who believed in me,_

_When everyone was telling you, don't sign me._

_Everyone at the fucking label, lets tell the truth._

_You risked your career for me, I know it as well as you._

_Nobody wanted to fuck with the white boy..._

_Dre, I'm crying in this booth._

_You saved my life, now maybe it's my time to save yours._

_But I can never repay you, what you did for me is way more._

_But I ain't giving up faith, and you ain't giving up on me._

_Get up Dre! I'm dying, I need you, come back for fuck's sake_

_I'm about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_It literally feels like a lifetime ago_

_But I still remember the shit like it was just yesterday though_

_You walked in, yellow jump suit_

_Whole room, cracked jokes_

_Once you got inside the booth, told you, like smoke_

_Went through friends, some of them I put on_

_But they just left, they said was riding to the death_

_But where the fuck are they now_

_Now that I need them, I don't see none of them_

_All I see is Slim_

_Fuck all you fairweather friends_

_All I need is him_

_Fucking backstabbers_

_When the chips were down, you just laughed at us_

_Now you bout to feel the fucking wrath of aftermath, faggots_

_You gon' see us in our lab jackets and ask where the fuck we been?_

_You can kiss my indecisive ass crack maggots and the crackers ass_

_Little cracker jack beat making wack math,_

_Backwards producers, I'm back bastards_

_One more CD and then I'm packing up my bags and as I leave_

_And I guarantee they'll scream, Dre don't leave us like that man cause..._

_Im about to lose my mind_

_You've been gone for so long_

_I'm running out of time_

_I need a doctor_

_Call me a doctor_

_I need a doctor, doctor_

_To bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life_

_Bring me back to life_

"YES IT IS!" Utau and the band members screamed.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW! T_T


	13. The Letter

_**Joker**__ : This time, reviews are quite more... o.O _

_**Amu**__ : -mumbles- Ikuto suck sucks sucks..._

_**Ikuto**__ : AAaaaaammuuuu... -sobs while smirking-_

_**Amu**__ : HMPF!_

_**Joker**__ : Thanks to those who reviewed! :) _

_**Amu**__ : __alchemistlover14__, __Minnie x Boo x shunn__, __addimison2__, and __Serena Kyoko Kou__[for the previous chapters] _

_**Ikuto**__ : HAHA, I love Serena's review the most, ! Thanks Serena ^^. Right Amu?_

_**Amu**__ : HMPF, I'm still not talking to you Ikuto!_

_**Ikuto**__ : Aren't you talking?_

_**Amu**__ : S-SHUTUP! -blush-_

_**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia **__: Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU. =.=''_

* * *

_Previously..._

_"EHH! UTAU! ISNT THAT US ON RADIO!"_

_(( I need A Doctor ))_

_"YES IT IS!" Utau and the band members screamed._

* * *

**Chapter 10; THE LETTER.**

† **Normal POV** †

The friends arrived at the Airport and went in the plane since their just 5mins early.

"Ne, Utau, where are we going?" Amu asked

"OHHH, we're going to France! Ohmy, I guess I forgot to tell you that we'll be going on tour there, and have our concerts there too." Utau replied, laughing.

"You certainly did, Utau... But what son-"

"It's the song that we haven't finish memorizing yet," Lisa replied, knowing what she is going to say.

"OH, WAIT, DON'T TELL ME... SHOOTING STARS!" Amu shouted, the passengers and flight attendants look at her.

The plane ride was quiet. Amu, Utau, Lisa, and Rima slept for 6 hours. While the boys were up. Once the girls were awake, it's the boys' turn to have their rest, for 6hours.

**LATER, AT FRANCE'S AIRPORT.**

"AHHHH. What a nice VACATION." Amu said.

"Utau, so where are we staying?" Lisa asked.

"Ikuto's mansion!" Utau said smiling.

"EHHH? IKUTO'S MANSION? IN PARIS? WHAT?" Amu shouted.

"Yes, Amu-koi, and over there, we'll be in the same room, hearing each others' cries and ohmy! Me becoming a daddy, and you becoming the mummy!" Ikuto chuckled while saying.

"EH. IKUTO! Don't think stupid things! I'm still young you know!" Amu said.

"Eh? 21 years old is young?" Ikuto asked.

"Yes, not like someone who is 26 years old!" Amu said.

"Nah, I'm still 25, my birthday haven't come yet, baka."

"S-shut up, I'm not a stalker like someone here."

"Oh, really? Stalker watch people sleep _Amu-koi_." Ikuto whispered in Amu's ear.

"I-I-I DID NOT." Amu denied.

"I didn't say it's you? You admitted it yourself," Ikuto said, Amu was flushed red.

"WOI, LOVEBIRDS, HURRY UP!" Kukai said, from afar. They didn't realized their being left behind. They ran after them.

† **Amu's POV** †

'wow... Ikuto's mansion... is... AWESOME.' We have arrived at the mansion. I didn't believe my eyes, its so HUGE..

"WOI, Amu, you wanna be left behind?" Leo asked.

"HAIHAI. MOU."

"Okaay, Leo, Rima, Amu, Lisa, comecome, let's practice, oh and, Luke quitted." said Utau .

**[It's a Sailor Moon song, Gomen!]**

_**(AMU)**_

_Search for your love... _

_**(LEO)**_

_Search for your love _

_**(AMU)**_

_Kimi ha itsumo kagayai te ta _

_egao hitotsu chiisana hoshi _

_taisetsu ni shite ta yo_

_**(UTAU)**_

_(eien no starlight) _

_**(RIMA)**_

_ano hiboku ha mamore nakute _

_kuyashi namida kora e ta dake _

_ita mi ga noku ru yo _

_**(AMU)**_

_(wasurenai sweetheart) _

_**(LEO)**_

_Search for your love, sora no suishou _

_Search for your love, nakanai de kure _

_Search for your love, hontou ha, _

_dakishimetai no sa _

_**(AMU)**_

_Kimi no kaori zu tsu to _

_**(UTAU AND RIMA)**_

_(sagashiteru) _

_**(LEO)**_

_boku no koe yo todoke _

_**(AMU AND UTAU)**_

_(aishiteru) _

_**(RIMA)**_

_ima, doko ni iruno _

_**(AMU)**_

_(moonlight princess) _

_**(LEO)**_

_boku no princess _

_kotaete, Answer for me _

_Imasugu, Answer for me _

_Kotaete, Answer for me _

_Yasashiku, Answer for me_

_**(AMU)**_

_To oiyo sora kakenuketeku _

_nagareboshi ni nega uyoima _

_aitai to sasayaku _

_**(RIMA)**_

_(tsutae teyo starlight)_

_**(LEO) **_

_toki ga sugite otona ni naru _

_boku no yatsuto kizu ita no sa _

_tarinai kakera ni _

_**(AMU)**_

_(sobaniite sweetheart) _

_**(LISA)**_

_Serach for your love, ginga unabara _

_Search for your love, furehata da you _

_Search for your love, kuru o shisani _

_nagasarete yuku _

_**(LEO)**_

_Kimi no kaori zu tsu to _

_**(LISA)**_

_(sagashiteru)_

_**(AMU) **_

_boku no koe yo todoke _

_**(LEO)**_

_(aishiteru) _

_**(LISA)**_

_ima doko ni iruno_

_**(UTAU)**_

_(moonlight princess) _

_**(LEO)**_

_boku no princess _

_kotaete, Answer for me _

_Imasugu, Answer for me _

_Kotaete, Answer for me _

_Yasashiku, Answer for me _

_**(AMU)**_

_Kotaete, Answer for me _

_Imasugu, Answer for me _

_Kotaete, Answer for me _

_Yasashiku, Answer for me..._

"humpf,huff,huff.. That's tiring..."

"Wow, Amu-koi... LOVELY." Ikuto said.

"SH-shutup."

† **Ikuto's POV** †

Amu's voice is beautiful. I went towards my study desk and took out my diary... I've never update it for so long...

_hn, hello..._

_Days seems to get better, -smirk- Amu's voice is super beautiful. I'll make her fall in love with me, no matter what. _

_PS,_

_ILOVEYOU,_

The door cracked open and revealed Amu, "Eto... Where do I sleep...?"

"With me, on the bed, of course." I replied while putting away my diary.

"W-WHAT... Wa-ait, what's that?" Amu said referring to my diary, she was flushed red.

"I won't do anything, promise. And that, is nothing" After saying that, Amu felt much comfortable. She slept first, since she had worn herself out the whole day.

* * *

**Joker**: Okay, This sucks, I fail, please, I'm sorry.

**Amu**: OHMY! I'm staying with I-I-Ikuto!

**Joker**: -.-' Okay, nvmind, it's short, I'm sorry, I ran out of ideas, so please! HELP MEEEE.


	14. It's All back

**Joker :** I haven't updated for so long.. Ohmyohmy!

**Amu :** -mumbles-

**Ikuto :** Amu-koi, do you know you talk in your sleep -winks-

**Amu :** NANI? I DID? SINCE WHEN!

**Joker :** Noisy couple...

**Ikuto :** hmm.. You said my name you know, you moooaaned ! -smirks-

**Amu :** A-A-Are you serious?

**Ikuto :** YUPP.

**Amu :** L-lies. -blush-

**Ran&Suu&Miki&Yoru&Dia :** Joker-chan did not own us~~DESSUUU. =.=''

* * *

_Previously..._

_"With me, on the bed, of course." I replied while putting away my diary._

_"W-WHAT... Wa-ait, what's that?" Amu said referring to my diary, she was flushed red._

_"I won't do anything, promise. And that, is nothing" After saying that, Amu felt much comfortable. She slept first, since she had worn herself out the whole day._

* * *

**Chapter 11; IT'S ALL BACK..**

**† Amu's POV †**

[in her dream]

_"Ikuto-kun! Promise me, promise you'll marry me when we got old?" I said when I was young, I was swinging in the swing._

_"Sure," Ikuto said, smiling, and blushing..._

_"Ikuto-kun, come here," I said.._

_"What's wrong, Amu-koi?" Ikuto asked._

_"Ikuto! What's wrong Ikuto.. ?" I asked, worried. I didn't know what is going to happen..._

_"Amu.. I.. I.. I have to leave..." He said. I was shocked. It's early, and he have to leave already?_

_"Okay, hurry, your mum would be mad." I said, trying to not sound sad._

_"No.. It's not that... It's... I'm leaving.. Leaving this town... I have to go with my Father, they divorced. My mum is marrying a new one, so I have to follow my Father..." he explained. That hurts... It went through my heart... I don't want him to leave. But it's his choice..._

_"Iku-ikuto...-kun..." I cried... Ikuto hugged me tightly. "I'll never forget you my strawberry.."_

_"Ikuto..." We had so much time together, before he leave.. I never see me again..._

_The day after Ikuto left, I was walking, thinking about everything, I wasn't paying attention to the traffic. Luck wasn't on my side today, and I was knocked down.. My bones were all cracked, from what my mother told me, witnesses saw my face, full of blood at the place of accident, and I could hardly breathe. A scratch on my skull that caused me to forget about everything.._

+end of dream...+

"Ohmygod.." I sat up quickly. I soon regret sitting up quickly as it gave me brain rush. "Ikuto.. Ikuto.. wake up... Ran, Miki, Su, Dia?"

"Amu-chan[desu] ?" they replied.

"I got my memories back.." I smiled sadly at the memory.

"REALLY AMU-CHAN[DESU]!"

Ikuto stirred, and opened his eyes. "What's so noisy.."

"I got my memories back IKUTO!" I smiled jumping.

"That's great Amu-koi" Ikuto kissed me, he kissed me! "Remember, the promise? I said I'll marry you,?" I blushed.

'OHMYGOD! Please don't tell me his gonna propose! I'll faint!'

"No, I'm not gonna propose..." My smile dropped. "kidding, will you marry me?"

'OHMYGOD! IM IN DREAMLAND AIN'T I!' "YES! YES! YES!" I sat on Ikuto's stomach and kissed him. "I love you Ikuto.."

"Hn, I know, I love you too."

"IM GONNA BE AN ADULT TOMORROW, WOOOOTS" Yeah, tomorrow is my birthday. HEHE.

"Good,"

* * *

**† Ikuto's POV †**

**The next day.**

"What should I get Amu-koi, hmmm." I asked myself as I walked pass a shop which contains engagement rings. "I could get her this and something else," I said as I walked in the shop.

"Hello, Sir. How may I help you?" asked one of the workers.

"umm, can I have- Lisa?" I asked.

"Oh, Ikuto! Hello. What brings you here?" Lisa asked.

"I wanna get a ring for Amu, tomorrow is her birthday," Lisa eyes brighten up.

"FOR REAL! YOU'RE GONNA DO THAT! THATS AWESOME! I know which one is perfect for her! Follow follow." Lisa said, enthusiastically.

"Anyway, why are you here? I thought you're a band?" I asked.

"It's my mother's shop in France and since I'm here, I'm just helping around. There. Look at that Sapphire ring with pink gems on each sides. That'll be perfect for Amu." Lisa said. I looked at the ring. Indeed it's perfect for Amu and me. Sapphire as me, and Pink gems as Amu. I smirked.

"I'll buy that, how much will that be?" I asked. Lisa gave me a discount since it's Amu's birthday present and also her engagement ring.

"Thanks Lisa! I owe you one." Lisa smirked, and waved at me.

* * *

**At Ikuto's mansion**

"I'm back!" I said.

"Ikuto! Come. Do you mind bringing Amu out for awhile while we prepare for her party?" Utau asked.

"Umm, Sure." I said, I went to our room. "Amu, get ready, we'll be going out." Amu jumped out of bed and get ready.

Not that long, Amu finished getting ready. She grabbed my arms and went over to my bike. 'We're gonna have a date, at a beach, and I'll propose properly.'

† Normal POV †

Ikuto and Amu arrived at the beach. Ikuto led Amu towards the food place [i forgot what its called, the one at the beach, and they'll usually sell burgers] at the beach.

One of Ikuto's hand reached out for Amu's while the other one searched for the ring box.

"Amu..." Ikuto said. Amu looked at his eyes, showing concern. Ikuto smiled. "Will you marry me?" He said, as he opened the box. Tears filled at Amu's eyes.

"OHMYGOD! YESYES! I told you that didn't I? oh well, I LOVE THE RING IKUTO, and also you" Amu said, as tears started spilling. Tears of joy.

Ikuto slid the ring in Amu's ring finger.

"Now, no guy can ever touch you, you're mine, remember that." Ikuto said smirking.

* * *

**† Amu's POV †**

This is certainly the best day EVER!

My phone vibrated and I look at the called. Utau.

"Hello? Utau? Ahh. Yesyes. Come back now? Why? What happened? Oh, okay, well. I'll tell Ikuto that. Okay, bye." I hung up.

"Utau?" I nod. "She asked to return?" I nod again. Ikuto hold my hands and we left the beach towards the car.

"Ne, why did Utau call us back?" I asked, Ikuto just shrugged.

Soon, we arrived, with Ikuto's speed, of course we arrive fast.

I opened the door, to be greeted with

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMU!" Kukai threw flour at me. I glare at Kukai. He grinned.

"K U K A I !" I ran after him.

"Heyhey! Amu, you're running! Thank god my work didn't go to the bin." He ran.

* * *

**/TIME SKIP/**

Me and Ikuto married not that long. I was 3 months pregnant that time, which i am 9 months pregnant now.. Ikuto couldn't wait, and had me before marriage. HEH.

Utau and Kukai are 1 year married. Utau had delivered her baby few days after our marriage. A baby boy. How cute, I hope me and Ikuto's baby are cuter. I never heard from Luke ever again. Thank God. Who knows what will happen? But I did hear Luke dumped Sayaa while Sayaa was in her 6th month Pregnancy. Thank god I wasn't with Luke now, or i'd be dumped too.

"OH SHIT." I shrieked as my water broke. "IKUTO!" I shouted.

Ikuto went down the stairs of our mansion which is in Paris, we,everyone, stayed in France. Ikuto quickly brought me to the hospital.

"FUCKING ASS, IKUTO! I'LL NEVER HAVE BABIES WITH YOU EVER AGAIN! SHITSHIT. IT'S PAINFUL, AWWWAWWAW!" I said loudly while squeezing Ikuto's hand.

"PUSH!"

"UGHNM."

"WAAAAAAAAAAA!" Came a baby cry. I looked down.

"Congratulation, its a boy." The doctor told me and handed me him.

"What should we call him?" Ikuto asked.

"Hmm. Sasuke?" I said.

"Sure," He smiled...

* * *

**Joker** : Sorry, for the late updates, honest.

**Amu** : Omgod, me and Ikuto's baby!

**Ikuto** : Chibi me!

**Amu** : It's painful you know Ikuto!

**Joker** : Umm.. Forget that. It's the last chapter. I doubt there'll be a sequel. If you want, do give me ideas for the sequel. HEHE! Okayy, jane!


End file.
